The Good Witch
by wintersayshi
Summary: Isadora Cullen wasn't any normal two hundred and sixty five year old vampire in fact she was a witch/vampire hybrid living in relative peace with her adoptive family that is until her brother went and fell in love with a human, then things got messy.
1. Chapter 1

_Opening her eyes Isadora found herself to be laying in a dimly lit room with had no idea where she was or how she got there. She couldn't remember a thing but all she could focus on was the four people standing over her were. There were three men and one woman and Isadora felt oddly safe despite not knowing who they were. She tried to sit up but found that she could not and Isadora let out a frustrated sigh before a hand slipped into one of her own and squeezed it gently. Titling her head to the side Isadora saw it was the woman, who was extremely beautiful with her soft caramel hair, heart shaped face and dimples. Isadora wasn't sure but there was something about her that made everything seem okay. Isadora glanced over the room and took in the three other occupants. Standing beside the woman was one of the men and this one was blonde and he seemed to tower over Isadora from where he stood but his eyes were gentle and seemed to convey worry. _

_Glancing over to the other side of the room Isadora looked at the last two of the men, one them was also blonde sitting in an armchair and seemed to be concentrating on something but unlike the other blonde he was covered in scars that were familiar to Isadora. However she didn't linger on this for two long before he eyes wondered to the last occupant; the rather slender man with the messy hair, which Isadora couldn't decide whether was copper or bronze. But what caught Isadora's attention was their eyes, all of them except the blonde who was sitting down had amber eyes and immediately she knew what they all were. But Isadora didn't panic, instead she was struck by how calm and relaxed she felt instead of the panic she should be feeling in her given situation. "Her name's Isadora…" The copper head one said to the others and Isadora quickly realized what he was doing and closing her eyes she had to gather her mind to focus intently on what she was trying to do and when she opened her eyes in time to see the copper head male stubble a few steps back clutching his head._

"_Edward…" The blonde male began in shock as he looked from Isadora to the copper head male to which Isadora took to be Edward. "Are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine, just surprised that's all…" Edward replied with what could be described as a comical tone to his voice._

"_Ask before you read." Isadora managed to cough out and just by doing that her head started to ring again but no longer did she feel alone, in fact she felt comfort even as her eyes began to close on their own accord._

"_Alice was right about her…"_

Isadora Cullen stood and watched the various teenagers in the cafeteria go about their business without a care in the world. Unknowingly flaunting themselves in front of six predators who could pounce on them without a moment's notice. Vampires, if you wanted to use the correct term. That's what her and the rest of her family were; vampires and the humans were none the wiser despite the fact that the evidence was clearly in front of them. The amber eyes, bags under the eyes, the undeniable beauty to name a few… But then again in Isadora's experience, humans were particularly ignorant to things that were right in front of them. Such as the fact that there were six vampires in the room all of which could kill them in a moments notice but yet they continued with their trivial things, which made them all the more amusing.

"Isa, you okay?"

Isadora was shaken out of her thoughts by the presence of her 'older' sister Alice standing by her side. Looking at the worry on Alice's delicate yet beautiful face caused Isadora to smile as although she in no terms underestimated her sister at times she couldn't take Alice seriously because of her petite size. So her sister's pixie like features gazing at her with intense worry was often a source of entertainment. "I don't know, I feel weird…" Isadora began, immediately regretting saying anything when Alice eyes became as wide as saucers.

"Are you-"

"No." Isadora quickly said interrupting Alice before taking a deep breath and asking her head. "It's not that, I keep seeing what happened when I first woke up after you found me. It's plaguing my thoughts for some reason, even my dreams…"

"At least you get to sleep, I can't remember the last time I had a good night's sleep." Alice quipped.

Isadora laughed at the joke, vampires couldn't sleep but for some reason Isadora could and to ease the discomfort over the matter her family had turned it into a joke and it had yet to get old even after the fifty years since she had joined her 'family'. "What brings you over here? I was about to join the rest of you?" Isadora asked.

"Jasper." Alice simply stated.

"Bad day?" Isadora questioned, referring to her brother's thirst for blood as Isadora as her family were what they called 'vegetarians' as they didn't feed on humans but instead on animals. But transitioning to that and controlling the blood thirst was a huge challenge, one which Jasper was still adjusting to as he spent most of his vampire life feeding on humans plus he was the most recent to join their families lifestyle and so the family would keep an eye on him, which Isadora knew irritated her brother to no end.

Alice nodded. "Slightly but it's nothing to worry about."

Isadora tentatively smiled in understanding, she understood. It has taken her eighty years to finally gain some control and she had locked herself away during that time. Jasper was only at fifty years and he was doing this while interacting with humans to which Isadora found her brother's self control to be admirable. "I don't."

"You never do Isadora." Alice began before tilting her head ever so slightly. "She's here. Bella, I mean."

Isadora raised one eyebrow in surprise, although she wasn't really surprised as Alice had foretold the appearance of Chief of police's daughter Isabella Swan weeks and according to Alice, she was going to have quite an impact on Edward. "Is that so?"

Alice nodded eagerly. "Go see for yourself."

"I will." Isadora replied as plucked an apple of Alice's tray before she ventured further into the cafeteria to join the rest of her siblings. Isadora had three brothers and two sisters who technically weren't related to any of her but as part of their cover when they moved – which was frequent because of the fact they never aged – they pretended to be siblings. Rosalie and Jasper were twins and foster children of their 'adoptive' mother Esme, whilst Isadora, Emmett, Alice and Edward were all adopted from various places. Because of her very young features Isadora was always portrayed as the youngest but truth be told she was older than everyone of her adoptive family except for their father Carlisle who was her senior by just under a hundred years (97 but it was easier to round up in Isadora's opinion rather than to get into technicalities either way he was still old enough to be her grandfather). Isadora was two hundred and sixty five years old and as she liked to joke, she looked good for her age. As she approached her siblings Isadora took the seat vacated by Alice and turned to Edward. "So where is she?"

Edward said nothing and instead looked at Isadora and she held out her palm to him and Edward placed a finger on it before Isadora fingered the orb necklace that she wore around her neck. Isadora like some of her siblings had extra skills other than the typical vampire ones; Alice could see the future, Jasper could manipulate emotions and Edward could read minds. But not Isadora's as she had taken a precaution to stop him many years ago and so when they wanted to communicate Isadora had to place her hand on her necklace to let Edward read her mind. Isadora thought it was useful, Edward on the other hand thought it was annoying and unnecessary. _The brunette talking to Jessica Stanley._

Isadora looked up from the corner of eye and spotted the girl instantly, there was something about her that was different and she was attractive for a human, Isadora noted. _She's pretty. _

_That's not the point Isadora._

_Whatever._

_You're starting to sound like Alice_

_Hmmm, well she has a point. _Isadora began until she noticed Bella pointing in her direction and she looked at Edward interest before turning out the rest of the chatter chat of the cafeteria so she could eavesdrop.

"And the other girl, whose that?" Bella said.

Careful not to look at them Isadora watched as Jessica looked around to make sure no one was listening before leaning in closer to Bella unaware that Isadora and Edward were both listening in. "Her? That's Isadora Cullen, she's the youngest out of them all, Dr Cullen and his wife adopted her a few weeks before they came to Forks. She's kind of the oddball out of them all if you get what I mean."

"Like how?"

"You just have to look at her really, she looks and acts completely different from the rest of her family and she always seems to be happy for some reason. She doesn't really belong with them, she seems to be kind of the black sheep of the family in a ironic kind of way."

Isadora watched as Bella murmured in agreement and soon enough Jessica struck up a conversation with Angela, which gave Bella a chance to get a better look at the youngest Cullen and Isadora had do everything in her will power not to stare back.

_So… Jessica Stanley thinks you're an oddball compared to the rest of us. _Edward began

_Well she is correct…_

Jessica Stanley was right, Isadora thought to herself as she was the oddball in her family in many ways but she saw herself as being more of a freak of nature. Like the rest of her family Isadora was certainly beautiful, she had the same pale skin as the rest of the Cullens but she wasn't as pale. Edward joked that Isadora was the girl described in Dolly Parton's Jolene, _"Her beauty is beyond compared with flaming locks of auburn hair, ivory skin and eyes of emerald green. Her smile is like a breath of spring, voice is soft like summer air…" _All though Isadora would argue that her hair was more red than auburn. Like the rest of her family Isadora's features were practically symmetrical.

But unlike her family Isadora didn't have the same angular shape like they did hers was soft and rounded nor did she share the same amber eyes, Isadora had hazel eyes and her clothes were certainly bolder in terms of color judging by the bright purple t-shirt she was wearing. Even as a vampire and her previous life as a human she wasn't normal, she was different from everybody else in every single way. She was a half-breed of some sorts, half witch and half vampire. Isadora was born a witch in her previous life but when she became a vampire, the human side died almost two hundred years ago, leaving her with what she referred to as an incomplete and sloppy vampire that was herself. Isadora could do things her family couldn't do such as eat food – although she still had to drink a healthy amount of blood in order to – cry, sleep and unlike other vampires her heart technically was still beating although at a very slow rate, then there was the whole magic thing. The whole thing was complicated and none of her family really understood it. So Jessica Stanley was right in a way, she was the black sleep in the family.

_She is wrong about you though, you do belong with us Isadora._

_Of course I do, otherwise who else would be able to annoy you to the point of no return apart from Alice?" _ Isadora quipped before taking a bite off her apple, allowing the rest of the chatter to fade back in Isadora spoke with the rest of her siblings but she couldn't help but occasional glance back at Bella. There was something about her that was bugging Isadora and even she didn't have to be able to see the future to know that something was about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of leaves and snapping branches were the only things Isadora heard as she made her way home from the Calawah River. After another of many long days at school Isadora decided to go to the river to clear her head, which it certainly did as she loved being outside rather than inside. Her grandmother used to tell her that it was because witches were the servants of nature but that was a long time ago. All Isadora knew that she preferred the smell of fresh air rather than exhaust fumes and sitting by the river reminded her of the simpler times in the past where there were no sky scrapers but just simple villages like the one she grew up in. Walking into the Cullen's family home of the last two years Isadora was greeted by Alice and Jasper who had been clearly waiting for her to return. And as she waited for an explanation Isadora felt herself becoming oddly calm and her eyes glanced over at Jasper, something had happened while she had been gone and so Jasper was now swaying her emotions to stop her from overreacting when Alice told her whatever it was that happened. "It's Edward, isn't it?" she asked wearily.

Alice nodded. "How did you know?"

"I may not be able to see the future Alice but I'm not stupid, Edward's been wound up tighter than a spring ever since you told him about the Swan girl. But why now? He could have left long before she arrived, what changed?" Isadora replies with a blank tone in her voice, she wasn't sure what to make over this news.

"I saw something and Edward decided to leave before anything could happen." Alice explained and Isadora realized what Alice meant by her wording.

When Alice said 'anything could happen' Isadora realized that she had seen Bella's death so now she understood why Edward had left. Out of all her siblings Edward was the one who had the most trouble dealing with what they were, Isadora liked to call him the eternal pessimist as he believed that he was a monster and not good enough for anything or anyone which is why he stuck to himself and wallowing in eternal damnation. "Oh I see… how long ago did he leave?" Isadora questioned.

"Just after school finished, he thought it would be best if he left straight away but he will come back." Alice assured her sister but it failed to raise as a smile from Isadora as she knew that might not be the case. Alice's visions were subjective as her gift and the future was not entirely set in stone. All that meant was at the moment Edward was planning on coming home but he could change in his mind in the time that he continued to stay away. "He's in Denali."

Isadora nodded before walking away, that was some comfort that Edward wasn't running around somewhere falling off the 'wagon' again as he one done but instead with friends of the Cullens who they called their cousins as the Denali coven lived the same lifestyle as they did. She wouldn't worry about her brother unless Alice gave her a reason to so instead she would do something productive with her time and so she went up the stairs to the third floor where her bedroom was situated. Like the rest of their home Isadora's bedroom had very spacious and had large window to allow light in, wondering over to her bookshelf Isadora picked up a rather old book and some papers scattered on her desk before making her way back down to the first floor and into the kitchen.

For obvious reasons the kitchen was the least used room in the entire house but it was oddly the room that Isadora spent most of her time in. Placing her items on the counter Isadora sat down and got started on her work until Esme walked into the room. "Isadora you're home, would you like me to make you something to eat?" Esme asked, as part of their cover and to throw any possibly suspicion off Esme did a tremendous amount of food shopping that most of the time was never eaten as the Cullen's diet didn't involve people food all except for Isadora who could eat food and live off blood but give her a choice she'd pick food any day as blood only had some many different tastes and smells where as food didn't. Isadora loved a chocolate soufflé over the elk blood.

"Yes please." Isadora replied giving Esme a warm smile before getting back to her work. Isadora loved Esme and Carlisle more than her own parents, who she didn't give to much thought to them at all even after she spat on their graves after their deaths. Isadora loved her adoptive parents so much that three years after she joined the Cullens she had accidently called them mom and dad – much to Esme's delight – and had been ever since. "You love taking care of me mom, don't you?"

Esme beamed at being called mom and set off making Isadora a meal that was probably fit for a king whilst watching her 'youngest' daughter work. "You don't write in English?" Esme asked peeking at the work that Isadora was doing.

Isadora shook her head. "Old habits and sometimes it's easier for me to write in German because if I write in English I'm sure that I'll mess something up in translation." Isadora was born in small village in Germany but her ancestors descended from America however they immigrated to Germany after fleeing from New England when the witch trails were starting. But Isadora primarily saw herself as being German as she spoke and thought in German however she was fluent in other languages and after all her years of being a vampire her English was so flawless that you'd never guess that it wasn't her first language unless she was angry and hints of her German accent could be heard.

"So what exactly are you working on today Isadora? A spell of some kind?" Esme joked.

"Not today mother, I am focusing on the weather today." Isadora replied with an equal amount of enthusiasm as she held up various weather reports for her mother to see, as she was part witch Isadora was able to manipulate the weather similarly to how Jasper could do with emotions and that ability came in rather handy. When vampires go out in the sun, their bodies sparkle as if they we're covered in diamonds and as such they had to stay in doors on particularly sunny days. The Cullens got around this by living in places such as Forks that rained more than average but to allow her family to live the most normal life they could Isadora caused Forks to rain a bit more. But with something like this she had to be careful because there was so only so many times a year a place could rain or be very cloudy. However it was easier to get away with in a place like Forks than somewhere else like Los Angeles where it practically almost never rained.

"What does the forecast look like Miss Weather Witch?"

Isadora pouted slightly, not at the nickname coined by her mother but rather the weather reports that she had been reading. "Looks like about of sunshine is coming our way, it's been a month since there's been actually sunshine in Forks… I didn't realize that it had been that long. So to make up for it, I think I'll send a little snow this way…"

"A very early Christmas present to the poor citizens of forks?" Esme teased.

"Read my mind mom…" Isadora began but cringed when the words came out of her mouth, if anyone was going to be upset about Edward it was going to be Esme and the last thing Isadora wanted to was upset her mother in any shape of form.

"You're upset about Edward." Esme noted much to Isadora's surprise; she thought her mother would be very upset about Edward's departure but apparently Esme thought it was the other way round.

"I'm fine mom and anyway Edward is doing what he thinks is for the best and some of us may not like it but we have to support his decision although a phone call would have been nice." Isadora noted on a rather sour note.

"He'll come back, he always does." Esme said and Isadora was continually amazed by her mother's eternal optimism but then again Esme was their mother and she knew all her children well. If Esme said that Edward was coming back then Edward was coming back.


	3. Chapter 3

Five days. Isadora thought crossly to herself, it had been five days since Edward had left Forks and she had yet to hear from him. Of course he had spoken to Carlisle and Alice assured Isadora that he was fine and Isadora knew perfectly well where her brother was but that wasn't the point. The decent thing would have been to call no matter whether Edward was worried about killing Chief Swan's daughter. But as angry as she was with him she was also worried about her brother, Edward had been prone to over reacting in certain situations but she had never seen him this freaked out over one girl. He must be really worried about falling off the 'wagon' Isadora thought to herself, which was understandable as Isadora had fallen off the 'wagon' a few times until she had manage to control her thirst to the point where she was not that bothered by smell of blood and even then she had over a hundred years on Edward. Before Isadora could wallow in worry for a moment longer there was a gentle knock on her door. "Come in." she called out in response.

The door opened and in walked Carlisle and Isadora realized he must have just come home from his shift from the hospital. If there was anyone who should be the poster child for vampire abstaining from human blood it was Carlisle. Not once during his three hundred and sixty two years had he fed on human blood, quite simply Carlisle was unreachable idol. "Hello Isadora." Carlisle said greeting his youngest daughter warmly.

"Hey pops, good day at work?" Isadora replied, which caused Carlisle to smile broadly as Isadora knew that Carlisle loved his work almost as much as he loved Esme even after all these centuries. Her father was the kindest man that she had ever met and she felt lucky to call him her father.

"Very well and how was your day Isadora?"

"Okay, school was the same as always and then I dabbled a bit when I got home before I helped mom with dinner." Isadora nonchalantly commented, whilst the rest of her family enjoyed playing music or playing chess Isadora liked taking with her parents and in particular trading stories with Carlisle about their early years of being a vampire and where they were at crucial points in time. Carlisle raised an eyebrow to ask whether he should be concerned at the fact that Isadora had been 'dabbling' before pointed to the crystal ball surrounded on the cluttered desk and Isadora smiled, it was a gift from Emmett on her first birthday with the Cullens after they found her. It was many of the witch jokes but it was the first that had backfired on her family especially on Emmett who freaked out when Isadora placed her hands over the ball and it glowed. A simple illusion went a long way but it scared her family enough when Isadora was 'dabbling' with magic even though she perfectly knew what she was doing… most of the time. "And no I didn't do anything to Emmett, that one time was enough…" Isadora said before changing the subject. "Have you spoken to Edward?"

"Not today, but I wouldn't worry Edward knows what he is doing." Carlisle said in an attempt to soothe Isadora's worries. "But how are you feeling?"

Isadora was too busy worrying about the fact that Edward knew what he was doing that she brushed the question off without really understanding what her father meant. "I'm fine Emmett, Rose and I went hunting yesterday then mom made me a great dinner so i'm not hungry in the slightes." Isadora replied.

"That wasn't what i talking about Isadora, i was referring to the fact that you haven't been sick at all this year Isadora." Carlisle said clarifying what his question really meant as he sat down on the foot of Isadora's bed.

It sounded like the best of both words being a witch/vampire but to Isadora it wasn't. She wasn't born like this, rather she was created it like after a vampire attacked her in Austria in 1758 and something had gone wrong or never happened other than the fact that she was vampire. Isadora wasn't like any other vampire's she had encountered; none of them could cry, eat or sleep.

There was something different with her as her heart was still beating albeit at a very slow rate and her eyes were a mix of her original eye colour and the amber colour that the rest of her family had. Carlisle had a theory on, her father believed that her background as a witch maybe the reason why Isadora wasn't like the other vampires. Carlisle thought that because Isadora was already partly a supernatural being that during her transformation her Wiccan side was too dominant to be die like the human side of her. But there was a problem to this hybrid creation, which reared his head twice a year when Isadora would fall sick for three days. Carlisle believed that her Wiccan side had prevented the venom from her attack absorbing all the blood in her system, hence the reason why she was different from everyone else; she wasn't a full vampire. And when Isadora became sick it was due to the remaining venom in her body not being bale to absorb any blood.

Isadora wasn't too sure on this but it was the best explanation that Carlisle had to offer and he was pretty good on this vampire theory stuff and the theory seemed plausible to Isadora but apart of her thought that it was a punishment from nature for what she now was. As her grandmother had told her witches were the servants of nature and vampires were an enemy of nature. "I know." Isadora finally said before taking a deep breath. "I suspect that I will be in the next couple of months, the year before last I was sick between summer and fall then last year it was between October and November, although there's not a pattern to whatever my illness is I'm pretty certain that it'll come back before easter… so morphine and blood should be at the ready."

"You'll get through it."

Isadora warily smiled at her father, him and Esme were both such boundless optimists it was no wonder that they were a perfect couple. "You always say that dad."

"Because it's true, you always do."

Her father did have a point, she did get through it but that was all down to Carlisle and Jasper. Isadora had no idea how she went through that twice a year for almost two hundred years before the Cullens had found her. Funnily enough, it was during one of the times that Isadora was sick that Alice had a vision of her and she, Carlisle and Emmett brought her back to the house that the Cullens were currently living in at that time. When Isadora woke up she was lying in a bed that wasn't hers, the Cullens invited her to stay and five years later Carlisle had discovered that putting Isadora on a diet of blood and morphine during those three days helped ease some of the pain and the rest was history. "I hope so."

"We'll be right here beside your side as always, there's nothing to worry about Isadora."

That's what worried her.


	4. Chapter 4

After a week of hiding in Denali Edward had come home and like she promised Isadora had made it snow to celebrate his return, although she had understood why her brother had to leave she didn't like it when her family separated so he return for a cause for celebration. Isadora had only seen Edward for the briefest moment as he after a private talk with Carlisle and Esme he had gone hunting with Emmett and Jasper whilst Isadora had been ordered to bed by Esme. As Isadora finished getting her things ready for the day there was a light knock on the door followed by the sound of the door opening and footsteps walking in. She didn't even need to turn around to she who it was. "Hello Edward." Isadora began.

"Good morning Isadora, Esme asked if I could come up to tell you that your breakfast was almost ready and she hinted that the two of us ahould talk. She thinks that you were upset that I left to go to Denali." Edward explained as he sat down on the armchair in the corner of Isadora's room.

"I wasn't upset necessarily Edward it was more annoyance than anything, I know why you left and I'm proud of you for removing yourself from a situation that you thought that you couldn't handle at the time. It's just a phone call to someone other than Carlisle would have been nice."

"You can find anyone in the world Isadora so I knew that you would know that I was in Denali regardless if anyone had told you and if you needed to know what I was doing you could have simply asked Alice." Edward stated referring to Isadora's vampire ability; clairvoyance, which allowed her to see and locate people regardless of where they were in the world.

"Just because I can find people, Jasper can manipulate emotions and Alice can see the future doesn't mean any of that replaces talking to you Edward and sharing things." Isadora questioned as she sat down on her bed and looked at her brother who was desperately trying his hardest not to laugh. "Not that I'm complaining Edward but why did you decide to come back? We all knew that you were coming back but I'd like to know the reason if you don't mind…"

"I didn't want to hid anymore and me saying that seems rather redundant as we are always hiding but I didn't want to be a coward anymore. I want to face things head on." Edward explained slowly.

"I see… well you certainly look better, you seem less clouded." Isadora noted.

One of Edward's eyebrows rose slightly at the comment. "Is that supposed to be a weather joke Isadora?"

"Perhaps." A wicked smile graced Isadora's face as she watched Edward smile at her joke; Edward had been too serious lately over this Bella dilemma, which made him no fun. Usually it would be Edward and the rest of the Cullens making jokes about the weather at Isadora's expense so if making it snow and making ridiculous puns and jokes about the weather cheered him up then Isadora would do it all. "I'm glad your home Edward, I'll do whatever I can to help you."

"A magical restraining order or a protection spell would come in pretty useful right now Isa." Edward said and the mood in the room suddenly turned melancholy.

"There's no such thing as a protection spell Edward, if there were I would have put it in place already but magic doesn't work like that but…" Isadora wearily began as she got up from her bed and made her way over to the bookshelf where she pulled out rather large leather bound book.

"But what…" Edward questioned as he sat up straighter in his chair.

Isadora took a slow and deep breath, she didn't want to be talking about this but if it helped Edward then she would do anything to help him, even this. "There is something I can do and I will if I have to Edward, but I'd rather not…"

"Why?"

"I did something… before I was turned and it had devastating consequences which time has done nothing to relieve the guilt I feel over it. I want to explain before I tell you how I can help so I want you to promise me that you won't get impatient and interrupt whilst i explain." Isadora replied as she moved over to her desk and placed the book on the desk before sitting in her desk chair and turning to Edward.

"I won't." Edward promised, Isadora rarely spoke about her past before she found her family and much to her relief the Cullens didn't push the subject much. The family had of course talked about the reasons why she didn't talk about it but their guesses were all guesses at that. The only thing they knew is that Isadora didn't want to talk about it, which is why Edward believed Isadora had enchanted the orb she wore around her neck. She didn't want him to get the information from her but if she wanted to talk about some small part of it then Edward would sit and listen patiently without reading her mind.

"The year was 1757 but I had yet to turn seventeen and it was just over a year before I was to be turned into a vampire, I had just made it to the Czech Republic but back then it was known as the kingdom of Bohemia. I had little money to my name and I had some work as a housemaid. Back then I wasn't that good in terms of my craft, it wasn't until I became a vampire that I started honing in and practicing my craft. I could do small and simple spells but I wanted to be do more so I started practicing whenever I could and I became reckless…"

Edward nodded slowly; although he couldn't technically read his sister's mind he could see where this was heading. "You were caught."

"By a footman and I had to do something Edward, although the witch trails were dying down some people were still being executed in other parts of Europe and me being exposed was not good for anyone… so I cast a spell to make him forget."

"A memory spell." Edward noted and although his knowledge on magic was fairly limited, Isadora was always willing to give him a tidbit of information when she felt like it.

"Yes." Isadora replied as she opened the book on the desk and started slowly flickering through the pages.

"But something went wrong." Edward continued.

Isadora looked up from her book for the briefest second to nod. "Yes. You see Edward, memory spells can be tricky at best if you don't know what you're doing and I didn't. All I was focused on was covering myself that I didn't cast the spell properly… Magic is a dangerous thing and if you have the gift it's something you must take the time to understand and not rush but I was too young and naïve then to care about that, all I wanted was the footman to forget. And he did but it wasn't just catching me using magic that he forget, he lost all of his memories and I felt so much guilt over what I had done that I was going to rip the spell out of the grimoire but I didn't, I kept hold on to it incase I would ever need it again…" Isadora finished as she turned her spell book to Edward showing him the page that the spell was on.

"Isadora… whilst I appreciate the offer I don't think you wiping away Bella's memories will help with this problem."

"That was a one time accident in my naïve teenaged years but if I were to do it again I would do it correctly, not take away her memories but a specific memory or memories… " Isadora began as shut the grimoire. "There's a moment after you take away someone's memory which makes them susceptible to suggestions like perhaps convincing a certain chief of police's daughter to move back to where she came from. I'm not saying that we have to but we can, if it's too hard, I know it's a ludicrous suggestion but it's there…"

"You're offering to do this despite Alice's claim that I'm going to fall in love with Bella?" Edward question.

"The future isn't set in stone."

"Thank you Iz… I'm just going to avoid Bella, eventually I won't be bothered by her and she'll move on with her life and it'll be the end of it." Edward replied and Isadora didn't respond to this, she wasn't too sure whether it would be as easy as Edward was making it out to be but her brother wanted to do this so she'd support him wholly.

"If you're sure…"

"I am."

"Then it's breakfast time."

"That's not funny Isadora."

"I wasn't referring to _that_, you did after all come up here to tell me that Esme had almost making me breakfast, honestly Edward what else do you think I was referring to?" Isadora quipped with a wide grin on her face, Edward was back and she could return to her favourite pastime of winding him up even if it was about the Swan girl.


	5. Chapter 5

"How'd it go with Bella?"

Isadora questioned - referring to Edward's biology lesson with Bella ever since he had come from Denali - as she sat down next to Edward as he played a rather depressing melody on the piano, which she presumed to be one of his own compositions as it was nothing that she reconginzed. "She's alive if that's what you really wanted to know Isadora, although I'm not sure why your asking me this when I know that the others have filled you in on today's events."

"You confuse my genuine concern over your well being Edward with the concern everyone has on whether you'll do something to the Swan girl, brother." Isadora curtly replied.

"So you wouldn't care if I killed her? And forced us to move to another town where we would have to start over again?" Edward asked looking at his sister as he continued to play the piano. It was no secret that Isadora was very fond of Forks for obvious reasons to due with the weather and due to the fact that they weren't in a city but rather in a town surround by acres of woodland.

"Well… I like Forks because I can mess around with the weather to my heart's content and preferably I'd like you not to kill the Swan girl because of Esme and Carlisle but if you kill her it wouldn't exactly be the end of the world. I for one can't preach about it, seeing as I've fallen off the wagon plenty of times myself. As long as the eight of us are all together, than I am happy Edward."

"Isadora Cullen, you are truly something else entirely…"

"Other than a witch and a vampire." Isadora finished.

Edward smiled at his sister before changing the subject. "How are you?"

"Peachy."

"Isadora, that wasn't what I meant and you know that… so could you please entertain me and tell me how you are feeling truthfully because I'd like to talk about something that doesn't involve Bella Swan, if you wouldn't mind."

"I'm fine Edward there's no headaches, my appetite is fine on both fronts, my breath sounds are equal and my body temps feel normal so I'm good. Besides we both know that we can't see when I'm going to become sick."

"Alice can." Edward interjected.

"I'd rather not know, thank you. I've accepted the fact that it happens twice a year but if I knew when I was going to get sick I'd be worrying about it days before it happened and as odd as it sounds I like the fact that it creeps up without me knowing. That way I can get sick and then get over it after three days and continue living me life until the next time I fall sick. Besides I managed two hundred and thirteen years before I met you all so I'll be fine, like Carlisle says I always am. "

"He's worried too?" Edward asked nonchalantly

"When isn't he? He's a doctor Edward and like you didn't know that too… but he has spoken to me about it. There are some concerns that I'll get sick in a short span of time like last year but we can only speculate but like always I appreciate the concern." Isadora noted with a sigh. "Don't say anything to Esme, considering everything that's going on lately I don't want to upset her more…"

"It's not like I've purposely upset her Iz." Edward retorted

"But it isn't just your fault, it's all of ours we've bickering constantly ever since Alice had that first vision of Bella and I'm not trying to say it's her fault either, things happen that we have no control over but we have to accept them because everything happened for a reason Edward."

"We've been damned to be the living dead for all of eternity and we have no soul and have to remain in hiding." Edward sarcastically began. "I really see that Iz."

"Hey! Not everyone had the perfect life than you had as a human Edward, for some of us it kind of sucked but we're not moping in the eternal damnation crap! You think it's hard being a vampire is hard? Trying being me Edward! I'm a witch and I'm supposed to be a servant of nature but yet I'm also a vampire which is an abomination of nature, I've been rejected by everything I ever knew or loved… Then look at Alice, she was an institution because people thought she was crazy, Esme had an abusive marriage but look at them now! They are happy and they are loved and yeah I believe everything happens for a reason because if I never became a vampire I would have never found a family…"

Edward sighed as he stopped playing the piano, him and Isadora had very different opinions on being a vampire and sometimes their beliefs clashed and he would say something n the spur of the moment and upset his sister even though he'd never intentionally mean to upset Isadora. "I know that Isadora but I just can't see why Bella… why this one girl is effecting my future so much?"

"Like I said Edward, I believe everything happens for a reason and even if you can't see it now maybe someday it'll become clearer and you'll find out why Bella was so important to you."

"I don't want to kill her Isadora, but her scent is so hard…" Edward admitted as he started playing the piano again and Isadora waited a few minutes before opening her mouth to speak again.

"You know what I think?"

"No you put a stop to that Isadora and whilst it very annoying to say the least, I'm glad not be able to hear what your thinking because your thoughts are terrifying. But enlighten me big little sister, everyone else has given me their thoughts on the situation except you…"

"You won't like it." Isadora warned as a smile tugged at her lips whenever Edward called her his 'big little sister' referring to how she was older then him but she was also shorter than him and everyone was always led to believe that she was the youngest out of them all due to how young she looked.

"I don't like anything about this situation but go on Isadora."

Isadora took a deep breath; she wasn't sure how Edward was going to swallow this one. Her brother was a tricky one when it came to matters like these. "I-I think… that you're falling in love in with the Swan girl."

"Continue." Edward replied keeping voice at a monotone level.

"She's pretty I'll give you that but I don't think that's the biggest part of the attraction, firstly I think it's the fact that she's the one person in the world whose thoughts you cannot here for some reason now usually I'd include myself but you've heard my thoughts and like you've said my mind is a scary place and i've used magic to stop that." Isadora began and she couldn't help but notice Edward smile at the comment about herself. "But back to the girl, the fact her thoughts are out of bounds to you make her interesting and very alluring which is some that you've never felt towards a women not based on their scent. Then lastly and this based on what I've seen around school, Bella doesn't seem to be like most girls and it's actually refreshing coming from the girl who can't read people's thoughts."

"You keep switching between Bella and the Swan girl." Edward finally said, he found it eerily weird how Isadora could be so right about things with using any of her abilities. Carlisle was very much like that so Edward would put it down to their many years of wisdom.

"I don't know her so it feels weird calling her Bella, despite Alice telling me not to be so silly about it." Isadora said as she frowned. "But I guess I'll have to because I can't call her Isabella seeing as our names are very similar…"

"Isadora and Isabella, I see your point…"

"Well Chief Swan and Bella's mother clearly have excellent taste in names–"

"–Edward are you ready to go?"

Isadora and Edward looked away from the piano to see Carlisle coming down the staircase before coming to a stop right next to Edward's piano. "Iz, do you mind?" Edward asked as he got up from the piano stool.

"Mind that my father commandeers my brother whilst were in a middle of a conversation? Not at all, please go right ahead." Isadora said motioning for the two men to leave.

"We're going hunting, your more than welcome to join us Isadora." Carlisle.

The idea was tempting but she had the inkling that the two of them were about to engage in a low overdue father-talk and she didn't want to be a third wheel in that. "No thank you, I'm going to dine of human food tonight." Isadora quipped.

"Are you sure Iz? It's been a few days since you've been hunting." Edward mentioned.

"It's been three days Mister… so chill out, I don't comment on you sitting in your car by yourself listening to music so don't pass judgments on my eating preferences _Cullen_." Isadora said with a roll of her eyes before Carlisle and Edward took this as a notice to leave the house and left Isadora still sitting at the piano stool until she saw Alice "Mr. Cranky Pants is starting to mellow out slightly but I doubt it will last long, you know what Edward's like… always worrying about something and there's something that he's not telling me that's freaking him out and making him dreadfully more depressing than usual…"

"Bella is going to become a vampire." Alice announced with a bright smile.

Isadora turned to Alice with high interest at the news, not only was Edward falling in love with the girl who he desperately wanted to feed on but she now may in fact become one of them. And Rosalie had said Forks was going to be boring when they had arrived. "Is that so? No wonder he's being so uptight… we had one of those 'vampire' and being damned talks and as ever his opinion hasn't changed. And now the Swan girl may become on of us?"

"Perhaps."

"Edward must be thrilled." Isadora joked knowing that Edward was clearly the furthest thing from thrilled at this news, but it made sense why he was acting increasingly more wound up than usual especially when he was around Alice. As serious as things were, Isadora couldn't help but find it all very hilarious.


	6. Chapter 6

"Here you go Isadora." Esme began as placed a plate of spaghetti bolognese in front of her daughter but the 'youngest Cullen' just looked at the food with a blank and vacant gaze on her face as if her mother presented her with a plate of dirt instead of her favourite dish. "Sweetheart, you're in shock but you need to eat something."

Isadora said nothing and continued to stare at the dish and even in her oblivious state she heard Carlisle come into the dining room and she heard him ask about her well being to which Esme just shook her head. Isadora had been home for hours and had yet to say anything something which concerned both of her parents greatly as Isadora wasn't one of the quiet ones in the family like Jasper or Edward, she was up there with Emmett and Alice as being one of the more outgoing Cullens. Things had started off so normal that morning, Edward had woken up her as she had slept through her alarm yet again, Esme made her breakfast and then Isadora had left for school in her dark blue Volkswagen beetle convertible by herself as always, the rest of her siblings all rode together in Edward's car except for Isadora.

Most of her family were into cars specifically fast cars and none of them could understand why Isadora had the car she had when there were so many other choices but Isadora would always tell them she liked it because it was cute and German. However Rosalie with support from the others would argue that there were plenty of other German cars that were better than her little beetle that was affectionately known as Molly. But everything had changed once she had gotten to school; Isadora had been talking with her siblings about something insignificant when Alice had seen something. It didn't take a genius to figure out what it was when Edward suddenly disappeared when a classmate of theirs called Tyler Crowley lost control of his car and would have killed the swan girl if it hadn't been for Edward's fast thinking. All Isadora could remember was the car skidding out of control on the ice then seeing Edward emerge from the chaos and a car that looked like it lost against a wall.

The humans all thought that it was the result of another car but the Cullens all knew better. They knew that Edward was behind the majority of the damage to the car and the reason that the Swan girl was still alive. Everything went into chaos and Isadora had left; she got back into her car and drove back home and sat in her bedroom. At some point Esme came in and sat with Isadora for god knows how long until she managed to coax her to come downstairs, even in the oblivious haze Isadora was in she figured Esme had found out about the accident particular when Carlisle had come home the hospital earlier than expected. Isadora still couldn't process everything so she decided to repress her feeling with food, she wasn't hungry in the slightest but she would eat the food until it hurt so much that she couldn't feel her emotions any longer. "Okay…" she finally replied as she began eating her food.

"Thank you." Esme replied placing a kiss on the top of Isadora's head before making her way to the eastern head of the table to sit by Carlisle who was at his usual seat at the head of the table. Isadora managed the tiniest of smiles when she saw her parents holding hands; the next to come in was Edward who took the seat in between Carlisle and Isadora. Rosalie sat opposite Carlisle and Emmett took the seat beside her whilst Alice sat beside Esme and Jasper stood against the wall behind Rosalie. The atmosphere in the room was tense to put it lightly and the only sound that could be eaten was the sound of Isadora eating.

"I'm sorry," Edward began and despite not looking up from her food Isadora knew that he meant it even though she wasn't sure why on earth Edward was apologizing. "I didn't mean to put any of you at risk. It was thoughtless, and I take full responsibility for my hasty action."

"What do you mean, take full responsibility? Are you going to fix it?" Rosalie demanded and Isadora glanced up briefly to see Rosalie glaring at Edward full of contempt. The two of them arguing wasn't new but never had Isadora seen her sister look at Edward like thar.

"Not the way you mean," Edward said, as his voice trembled ever so slightly despite his attempt to keep it even and quiet. "I'm willing to leave now, if that makes things better."

Isadora snapped her head in full attention as she started eating her food at a quicker pace, all this tension and the argument that they all knew was coming was making her anxious but Edward's announcement that he would leave was making her even more stressed. "No… No Edward." Esme replied with a small shake of her head.

"It's just a few years." Edward assured her but Isadora shook her head ruefully, it was not a few years and they both knew it. This incident would never disappear nor would Edward's feelings over the Swan girl and Rosalie would punish Edward over it for the rest of eternity.

"Esme's right, though you can't go anywhere now. That would be the _opposite_ of helpful. We have to know what people are thinking, now more than ever." Emmett added.

Edward sighed in disagreement. "Alice will catch anything major,"

Carlisle shook his head. "I think Emmett is right, Edward. The girl will be more likely to talk if you disappear. It's either all of us leave, or none of us."

"She won't say anything," Edward insisted, seemingly quite assured on the fact.

"You don't know her mind," Carlisle reminded him

"I know this much." Edward began before looking over to Alice for help. "Alice, back me up."

Alice looked weary as if she didn't know what to say as she glanced briefly at Rosalie and Jasper.. "I can't see what will happen if we just ignore this."

Rosalie's palm smacked down on the table with a loud bang and luckily Isadora's plate of food didn't shatter instead her fork jumped out of her hand and landed in the middle of the table and Edward glanced over to Isadora and noticing his sister's hands trembling he took her free hand that was on her lap and squeezed it. "We can't allow the human a chance to say anything. Carlisle, you _must_ see that. Even if we decided to all disappear, it's not safe to leave stories behind us. We live so differently from the rest of our kind—you know there are those who would love an excuse to point fingers. We have to be more careful than anyone else!"

"We've left rumors behind us before," Edward reminded her.

"Just rumors and suspicions, Edward. Not eyewitnesses and evidence!"

Edward scoffed in disagreement whilst Isadora noticed Jasper nodding his head in agreement with Rosalie's point. "Evidence!"

"Rose—" Carlisle began.

"Let me finish, Carlisle. It doesn't have to be any big production. The girl hit her head today. So maybe that injury turns out to be more serious that it looked." Rosalie said as she shrugged her shoulders in a careless manner. "Every mortal goes to sleep with the chance of never waking up. The others would expect us to clean up after ourselves. Technically, that would make it Edward's job, but this is obviously beyond him. You know I'm capable of control. I would leave no evidence behind me."

"Yes, Rosalie, we all know how proficient an assassin you are…" Edward snarled to which Rosalie retorted by hissing back.

"Edward, please," Carlisle said trying to keep the peace between them all before he turned to Rosalie. "Rosalie, I looked the other way in Rochester because I felt that you were owed your justice. The men you killed had wronged you monstrously. This is not the same situation. The Swan girl is an innocent."

"It's not personal, Carlisle," Rosalie said gritting through her teeth, trying her best to keep her anger in check. "It's to protect us all."

Carlisle took a deep breath and waited a few moments before finally speaking. "I know you mean well, Rosalie, but…I'd like very much for our family to be _worth_ protecting. The occasional…accident or lapse in control is a regrettable part of who we are. To murder a blameless child in cold blood is another thing entirely. I believe the risk she presents, whether she speaks her suspicions or not, is nothing to the greater risk. If we make exceptions to protect ourselves, we risk something much more important. We risk losing the essence of who we are."

Rosalie scowled. "It's just being responsible."

"It's being callous," Carlisle corrected gently. "Every life is precious."

Emmett patted Rosalie's shoulder as she let out a low sigh "It'll be fine, Rose," he encouraged in a low voice.

"The question now is whether we should move on?" Carlisle began.

"No," Rosalie moaned in refusal of the idea. "We just got settled. I don't want to start on my sophomore year in high school again!"

"You could keep your present age, of course," Carlisle said in an attempt to soothe Rosalie.

"And have to move again that much sooner?" she countered and Carlisle could say nothing to that. "I _like_ it here! There's so little sun, we get to be almost _normal_."

Isadora flinched when Rosalie mentioned the sun and Edward squeezed her hand again as Carlisle spoke, for someone who could read minds and not be able to read her's, he sure as hell knew what was going on in her head. "Well, we certainly don't have to decide now. We can wait and see if it becomes necessary. Edward seems certain of the Swan girl's silence."

Rosalie seemed indignant to this but said nothing more, she knew she had lost this one. "I'm sorry…" Isadora began slowly. "I'm sorry…"

"Excuse me?" Rosalie asked as she looked around to the others, not sure where this apology was coming from or better yet why Isadora was apologizing in the first place.

"Isadora, you don't have to do this." Edward murmured to Isadora as he squeezed her hand again but Isadora instead let go off his hands and slowly rising from her chair.

"I'm not letting you be blamed for something that wasn't your fault Edward…" Isadora began as she turned to the rest of the family. "This isn't his fault Rose but if you want somebody to blame for all of this then blame me because this is all my fault. If the Swan girl says anything or we have to move it's all because of me not Edward!"

"You didn't cause him to save the girl." Jasper stated.

"But it is, this is all my fault!" Isadora yelled before she took a deep breath as she tried to stop herself from crying, Isadora hated the fact that she could cry and the rest of her family could, it made her seem weaker than the rest of them. "I caused the accident, Edward would have never had to step in to save Bella if it wasn't for me…"

"It was a freak accident Isadora, you couldn't have known that it was going to happen, hell Alice didn't even see it until the last minute." Emmett assured her.

Isadora shook her head as she continued to cry. "None of you are listening to me! The accident happened because I made it snow yesterday and then I made it rain last night, this would have never happened if I hadn't been messing around with the weather! The weather report said that it was supposed to rain on and off for the past two days so stop trying to convince me that I'm not to blame because I am! It is all my fault that Bella and Tyler were hurt… it can't be a freak accident if it was caused by something I did and now you're all arguing because of what I did! So I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt anyone or cause us all to argue…" The room fell into complete silence and no one said anything and Isadora couldn't take it anymore and she fled out of the house before her family could say or do anything let alone blink.


	7. Chapter 7

If she shut her eyes tightly and clamped her hands over her ears hard enough then Isadora could no longer hear the sound of her thoughts over the Calawah River. Between the sound of the river and pouring rain Isadora felt the numbness that her plagued her for most of her life apart from these last fifty years. Isadora knew it was a bad idea to come out into the open, she should have stayed in the darkness and kept out of sight like she did for most of her vampire years. The idea of her being apart of a family was ridiculous as she had spent the majority of her life alone, it was probably the only constant thing Isadora had in her life. In life people were born alone, most of the time and tended to die alone and like many Isadora had followed that path but the dying part didn't go exactly to plan but she was 'born' into her second life alone.

Things only seemed clearer to Isadora when she was alone particular when she was outdoors, that was when she received clarity. So as she sat on the woodland ground by the river as the rain continued to pour and despite the fact that the accident had happened because she was messing around with the weather. Isadora's temperament tended to the effect the weather on it's own accord and she decided she would leave as she no longer wanted to be the weather witch. She didn't know how much time passed but eventually Isadora opened her eyes and removed her hands from her ears. "_Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets that we hid in the night…_" Isadora murmured quietly to herself as she started aimlessly drawing in the mud.

"Isadora."

The 'youngest' Cullen didn't even react when her mother called out her name; Esme always came to find Isadora when she got like this. If Isadora turned around she would see Carlisle as well and both of her parents decked out in rain apparel as they got ready to deal with Isadora's mood, which the family called 'Hurricane Moody' behind her back. Although Isadora was well aware of this fact but continued to along with the façade. "I'm not coming home." Isadora quietly mumbled, knowing full well that her parents could hear her.

"Don't say that Isadora, I know it's been a difficult day and the last few weeks have been tremulous to say the least but it will all work itself out." Esme assured her as she and Carlisle walked over and stood in front of Isadora.

Isadora shook her head furiously, no one ever listened to her and even when they did they had no idea what she was talking about. "You don't get it mom, someone always dies because of me…"

"What are you talking about Isadora? Who died?" Esme questioned.

"People… they die when I'm around so I can't come back, me staying was a mistake. I'm supposed to be alone and today made me realize that, I almost killed two innocent human because I'm out in the open." Isadora feebly stated.

"Isadora look at me." Carlisle began as he knelt down on one leg and after two minutes Isadora reluctantly brought herself to look at him. "This isn't your fault, you need to stop blaming yourself for something you had no control over."

"Dad, we all know this would have never happened if I hadn't been messing around with the weather. Now Rosalie and Jasper are mad with me and everyone is arguing because what I did…" Isadora stated.

Esme bent down as well and took Isadora's hands. "You know Rosalie and Jasper could never be mad with you, they love you way too much for that to ever happen Isadora. They're only angry at the situation and the danger it may pose but they understand that none of us wanted things to turn out like this. But they don't blame you for a thing, in fact they want you to come home and Rose wants to apologize for scaring you."

"I don't want to be like this anymore, I don't want to the freak of nature witch and vampire who causes death where ever she goes, I just want to be plain and boring… It's not supposed to be like this; I shouldn't be allowed to exist, nature won't allow it. My kind were hunted down and killed but I survived because I hid into the darkness only to be made into something else…"

"Listen to me Isadora you are not a freak of nature, you are a very special woman and I'm not talking about being a vampire with clairvoyance or being a witch with an extraordinary gift. You have been since the day you came into our lives the sweetest, most mischievous but pure hearted girl with the oldest soul that we have ever come across." Carlisle began before glancing over at Esme.

Esme seemed to sense where Carlisle was going as she carried on where he left off. "We know that you don't like talking about your past but we know that you have must have seen and experienced such terrible things in your life before and since you became a vampire and we know that it hurts and sometimes it may get too much for you but that's why were here. To love and to comfort you Isadora and to help you hold that burden, when it gets too much for you to hold. You are irreplaceable to us and if you left it would break all of our hearts because you don't bring death wherever you go but love and laughter."

Isadora's didn't know what to say, she wanted to cry but her eyes felt heavy and her mind was whirling around. "I-I'm so confused mom…"

"I know you are sweetheart, so let's take you home." Esme loving said and Isadora wearily nodded and before Isadora knew it Carlisle had scooped her up and they were running back in the direction of the house. When they arrived back home the three of them headed straight to the third floor Esme and Carlisle's bedroom was situated, as was Isadora's. Esme told Isadora that there was a bath waiting for her and that they'd be back once she had finished. Nodding slowly Isadora walked into her bedroom before turning into the en suite bathroom where the water was surprisingly still hot and Isadora put it down to Alice. After she had bathed Isadora had dressed in her pajamas and climbed into her bed, moments after she had gotten under the covers the door creaked opened and in walked Carlisle and Esme who both sat on either side of Isadora's bed and smiled as she made them move closer to her as if they were protecting her from everything she feared and was unsure of. Isadora knew that the two of them would stay with her forever if she only asked as it was Esme and Carlisle who'd always come and find her because everyone knew that they were the only ones who would be able to convince Isadora to stay because they were the two people who she loved most in the world and she couldn't survive with out their love.


	8. Chapter 8

For two days Isadora spent her time holed up in her bedroom and according to Carlisle who passed along a message, Esme had made it perfectly clear that no one was to approach Isadora until she felt like talking to anyone including Edward. But after a while Isadora became bored of sitting in her room and so eventually she left her room to find that the house was empty apart from the garage where Emmett was working on his truck. "Good afternoon Emmett." Isadora began slowly.

There was a loud hearty laugh as Emmett slid out from under his truck. "Look who's finally come out of their lair…"

"Are you referring to the fact that I've been hiding upstairs for the past two days?" Isadora questioned as she sat down on the floor of the garage. "You don't seem too surprised that I'm here."

"Alice knew you'd come out of your room today and she told me that we'd be having a conversation today so she got everyone to leave the house and before you say anything I told her you wouldn't be happy when you asked." Emmett asked.

"So did the all seeing and all knowing Alice tell you what we'd be discussing?" Isadora sourly asked, she had a real problem with Alice looking into her future and had threatened her sister on numerous occasions to block her from ever looking into her future again, similar to how Isadora had blocked Edward from reading her mind.

"No but it's no too hard to guess considering you've been hiding away in your room from the past two days and everyone's been walking on eggshells…"

Isadora nodded slowly and carefully. "By that I take it you mean that both Rosalie and Jasper are both still mad at Edward over this thing with Bella when none of this was his fault… I'm the one who caused the accident and I'm being mollycoddled, given space and everyone's being nice to whilst Edward is receiving the cold shoulder."

"Edward is a big boy and he can handle Rose and Jasper being mad at him." Emmett said as he wheeled himself back under his truck.

"It's not fair Emmett, Edward shouldn't have to deal with this by himself, if any of what happened is his fault then it is as much as mine as well. Besides it's not like the two of them are saint's either and you can't help who you fall in love with." Isadora reluctantly said.

"This isn't your fault Isadora."

"Esme and Carlisle keep on telling on me that but it just doesn't make any different, the guilt never fades away in the lives we lead and I've done so many things that have had repercussions that I can never forgive myself for and now this." Isadora said with a sigh in her heart. "Because of me and what I am, what I can do… the person Edward loves was almost killed."

"You can't let the guilt cripple you Izzy, I should know." Emmett sympathized referring in particular to when he killed a girl because her scent was too tempting for him to resist.

Isadora couldn't help but wearily smile, Edward had once told her that Emmett's mind was a like a clear lake at midnight with the moon high in the sky. "I can't help it Emmett, people have died because I'm a witch and sometimes I wonder if I do more harm them. If Bella had died because of me I would have never forgiven myself or been able to face Edward again."

Emmett laughed from underneath his truck. "You can't stop being a witch Isadora, it's part of who you are and you can't turn it off. It's like how Edward can't help but read people's minds, it's second nature to him just like being a witch is second nature to you. Izzy you can manipulate the weather, find people wherever they are in the world not to mention that you're a witch and a vampire. You may just be the most special person in the world so instead of worrying just embrace it and be happy…"

"Thank you Emmett…" Isadora replied before pausing, Emmett was always good for a pep talk when she needed one. "Do you ever wish that you had an _ability_ like me, Edward, Jasper and Alice?"

"Nah… I'm happy the way I am Iz, I have Rose who is everything to me and I have you guys. What more could a guy want other than a beautiful wife and a loving family plus I am the strongest in the family and I get to wrestle grizzle bears." Emmett said.

Isadora had to admit that she was jealous of how simple things were for Emmett but she'd never resent him for it, one of the things she admired most about her brother was his easygoing nature. "So what's going on with Edwardgate? I presume that something was decided during my absence…

"Edward's decided to stay away from the Swan girl foreseeable future to help things die down with this situation, which has pleased Rose and Jasper somewhat but Alice isn't too happy… she keeps going on about how we don't have the right to deprive her from her future best friend." Emmett responded.

"This isn't fair." Isadora admitted after a brief pause, she knew this was probably best for the family but this wasn't best for Edward. Everyone in her family had some one, Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper then lastly Emmett and Rosalie. Isadora was a loner by choice and had been for most her life and planned to keep to keep it that way but Edward? Even for the brooding and somewhat annoying idiot Isadora found him to be at times deserved to happy and if the Swan girl made him as Alice claimed she would, then who were the family to say anything.

"Life isn't fair, you know that better than anyone Isadora." Emmett joked and Isadora laughed, her brother was right she did know better than most people that life wasn't and her centuries old cynicism on certain matters was a source of humor for Emmett.

"That I do dear brother of mine, that I do… that's the trouble with being two hundred and sixty five years old. When you get to my age Emmett, you'll see what I mean." Isadora quipped.

Emmett laughed. "When I'm your age we'll be sitting in a setting similar to this with you being miss too worrisome for her own good and I'll be pretending to listen you whilst working on whatever fast car I'll be driving in the future.

Funnily enough the idea of complaining about her problems to Emmett a hundred years into the future, didn't sound too bad to Isadora in fact it sounded kind of nice.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hello Jasper." Isadora began not even looking up as she finished eating the Greek salad that Esme had prepared for her. She knew that her brother was there because she had heard Emmett tell Jasper go man up and talk to her plus Isadora felt very relaxed and calm, a sure sign that Jasper was using his ability on her to keep her calm.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you Isadora, I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you." Jasper stated as he sat down next to Isadora who was eating in the kitchen.

"I know you are Jasper." Isadora quietly replied as she smiled at her brother, Isadora's favourite among her siblings was Jasper, which was a well-known fact in the Cullen household followed by Emmett and Rose. Isadora did love them all but she tended to butt heads with Edward and Alice frequently mostly to do with them using their abilities on her. Isadora believed that her mind was a private place in which she could think and that her thoughts should not susceptible to others unless she wanted them to know then and in that case she would tell them. With Alice in regard to her ability Isadora did not like the fact that Alice knew what she was doing before Isadora could and it made her feel as if she had no control over her life if others could predict what she was doing before she actually did it. "Everyone's been telling me that for the last few days and I know your only thinking of what's for the best for all of us and I understand."

"Have you spoken to Rosalie yet? Because I know that she wants to speak to you Iz, but Esme's told her that she can't approach you until you feel ready to talk to her about what happened." Jasper questioned.

Isadora felt fear and anxiety for the briefest of seconds before she felt it being washed away. Although Isadora hated her siblings using their abilities on her, Jasper used his ability on Isadora quite frequently. However Jasper was Isadora's favourite and had previously asked for permission to use his ability on her if needed. Plus the fact that more often than not he didn't need to use his abilities on her as Jasper knew her well enough that to know that sometimes his sister need to feel these negative emotions and experience them to make her feel better. "It's not that easy Jasper, Rosalie terrified the hell out of me the other day and I don't even know why she did. I know what we all are and what we're capable of doing but I haven't felt that scared since I was turned into a vampire."

"I know you was Iz and so does Rose which is why she wants to apologize and why I've apologized."

Isadora began, grateful that her brother was using his ability on her because she doubted she couldn't be having this conversation without turning into a complete wreck. There had been several occasions when Jasper had used his ability on Isadora and she had yelled at him for it but she'd always immediately apologize, as she felt bad because she knew he was only trying to help. "I understand that Jasper and I'm grateful that you both want to apologize but I can't just walk up to Rosalie and start a conversation and pretend that nothing happened…"

"We don't blame Isadora, you know that right?" Jasper questioned, wanting to make sure that his sister wasn't still blaming herself for the accident. At times Jasper thought that his sister often had it worse than he did, Isadora had trouble understanding with certain things such as relationships with people, birthdays and holidays as she didn't really understand them. Carlisle suspected that this was because of the two hundred and fifty years she had spent by herself with no family.

"I know that you blame Edward." Isadora replied after a few minutes, ignoring the majority of Jasper's question. "This isn't his fault you know?"

"But clearly you can see the problem Iz, this girl is putting us all at risk especially Edward. He's already left twice because the temptation is getting harder for him to resist." Jasper stressed.

Isadora did see that and she of course understood what Jasper was telling her but there was a factor that Jasper hadn't taken into consideration and that was Alice. "There is a chance that the worst should happen and although Alice has seen that, I know that she is certain that it won't be the case. Alice's visions led her to you and look to the two of you; happy and very much in love. So isn't there the slightest possibility that Edward could have what the two of you have with the Swan girl?"

His sister had him there and Jasper would reluctantly see where she and Alice were coming from. "I don't like any of this Isadora and it's not like I want Edward to be unhappy…"

"You may not like the situation Jasper but sometimes you have to accept things the way they are. The other day, I wondered whether me being a witch did more harm then good to myself and others considering everything that's happened but Emmett reminded me that I can't change who or what I am and I should embrace it the good and the bad." Isadora said with a small smile on her face, Jasper was the only one Isadora could really ever talk to who could really ever understand.

"It's your birthday soon." Jasper noted.

Isadora wearily smiled noting her brother's blatant and obvious change in the subject despite the fact that Jasper was well aware of the fact that Isadora hated her birthday. "That it is, I'll be two hundred and sixty six… I can't help but look back at the years…"

"What part?"

"Anything and everything." Isadora said with a sigh, not needing to explain any further. The two of them rarely talked about their past but when they did it would be to each other, there' were few things that the Cullens knew about Isadora's past and some that only Jasper knew. As they both understood what it was like to be an outsider, lost in the world until they had been found and both Isadora and Jasper said that they found that comforting as well as the fact of the unquestionable trust they had in each other.


	10. Chapter 10

"Isa, what's wrong?" Jasper asked as he noticed Isadora standing against some lockers with her eyes closed and pinching the ridge of her nose. He had seen her standing there for five minutes before he had decided to come over and investigate his sister's out of place behaviour.

"Nothing, I'm just a bit tired, I haven't been sleeping too well lately because of everything that's been going on." Isadora said but even before the words came out of her mouth she knew Jasper didn't believe her, it wasn't just her words he didn't believe but what she was feeling. Tired, scared and hurt.

Jasper narrowed his eyes Isadora could never lie to him, he may not be able to read his sister's mind like Edward but he could feel people's emotions and Isadora wore her heart on her sleeve for the world to see so it was too hard for Jasper to figure it out. "I don't believe you Isadora, you've never been able to lie to me."

Isadora sighed, Jasper was going all big brother on her and if she didn't tell him now he'd get Emmett and Edward to help force it out of her or worse – Esme. Weighing up her options Isadora there was no point in lying about it as they'd all find out later today and if she told Jasper now she'd get into less trouble that way for keeping quiet. Opening her eyes, Isadora looked at Jasper with a sad look in her eyes. "I have to go home, it's time."

That was all she needed to say as Jasper's eyes widened in shock. "Right now?" he asked.

"Soon."

"We'll have to tell the others, but Edward is with the girl–" Jasper began and Isadora noticed that he still couldn't say Bella's name, whether it was conscious or not she wasn't sure. She didn't even need to read her brothers mind to know he didn't trust himself around that girl, which might explain things. Edward had been avoiding Bella for a couple of months until mysteriously decided not to anymore much to the surprise of the family.

Isadora nodded, that did complicate things she couldn't exactly tell him the news right in front of her. She'd have to figure something out to tell Edward "I'll tell him Jasper, you tell the others and make sure they stay here as it'll look too suspicious if we all take off."

"Okay, I'll meet you in the car park in five minutes, right Isadora?" Jasper asked but it sounded like a command more than a question.

"Yes Jasper." Isadora curtly replied as handed over her car keys, she knew there was no way Jasper was letting her drive home, no doubt about that and she was sure the moment he'd told their siblings that one of them would be straight on the phone to Carlisle and Esme who'd be waiting to get her into bed as soon as Isadora walked through the front door. Turning around Isadora made her way back into the cafeteria and it wasn't long before she spotted her brother sitting with Bella on a table in the middle of the cafeteria and her heart constricted as she saw the smile on his face. She didn't want to spoil their happiness or their time together but Edward would be furious with her for leaving him out. So she made her way to him and stopped right next to his seat. "Edward." Isadora politely said and handed him the note she had written the message she needed to give him.

Skeptically taking the note, Edward looked at his sister and attempted to figure out her even stranger behavior than usual but before he could say anything Isadora began walking away until Edward grabbed her wrist and yanked her back to the table. "And where are your manners Isadora?" Edward asked, although it sounded like a scolding, Bella could tell by the expression in their eyes it was teasing between the two.

"It's at home with the wake up call you casually forgot to go give me." Isadora quipped.

Edward smiled briefly. "Isabella Swan, this is my ever annoying but sweet little sister – Isadora this is Bella."

Isadora raised her eyebrow at Edward's comment specifically the little part of the little sister and knowingly he just grinned at her. "It's a pleasure to met you Bella, my brother's told me so much about you." She said holding her hand out.

Like always Bella was overwhelmed by the beauty that was the Cullens but seeing the youngest Cullen up close there was something different about Isadora. She didn't have the golden eyes that Edward had but instead a dazzling pair of hazel eyes, which were tinted with flecks of gold and silver – Bella wasn't sure but they really seemed to shine. Not only that but when Bella took Isadora's hand to shake she was shocked that her hands were warm and soft, the complete opposite of Edward's "It's nice to meet you Isadora." She replied.

"Is that better?" Isadora said turning her head to Edward with a boastful smile on her face.

"Perfect" Edward began as he opened the note that his sister handed to him and as he read it the smile fell of his face and became stoic. _It's time. _"Do you need me to come with you?"

Isadora shook her head before wincing slightly, she kept forgetting she had to slow down "No, Jasper is coming with me so I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

A smile crept on to Isadora's face and she placed her hand on Edward's shoulder. _I'll be fine don't worry so much._

_I can't help it, me being able to read your thoughts is enough to make me worry, let alone what will happen later._ Edward said.

_Well Jasper is no doubt calling Esme and Carlisle then he's taking me home now and you'll see me there later and that'll give you time to come up with something to cheer me up but till them enjoy your time with Bella. Alice is right, she does seem nice. _Isadora smiled weakly and picked up a health bar off Edward's tray. "It was lovely meeting you Bella, I'll see you both around…"

The moment Isadora walked through the door Esme and Carlisle were already waiting for her as she suspected they would be and Isadora glanced over to Jasper who just shrugged his shoulders as he tried his hardest not to smile. "Sweetheart, how are you?" Esme asked.

"Mom… I'm fine, right now it's just a bit a bit of a headache." Isadora said as she made her way through the house towards the staircase. But as she made my way upstairs Isadora lost her grip on the staircase and would have fell if Carlisle weren't behind. "Thanks dad."

Carlisle smiled. "Let's get you into bed."

Twenty minutes later Isadora was in her pajamas sitting in bed with an IV of morphine beside her for whenever for would need it. "Is there anything you need Isa?"

"Something to eat please, I'm absolutely starving we left at lunch and it was right before I had anything to eat." Isadora complained. "Just food please, I need to eat real food for one last time before I'm on this horrible diet for the next three days."

"Carlisle?" Esme asked being unable to deny Isadora such a request when she had that adorable pout on her face.

"It'll have to be soup, I doubt Isadora's body is unable to process solid food anymore." The patriarch of the Cullen family said and in silent understanding Esme left the room. "You'll get through this, you always do." Carlisle assured her.

Isadora snorted in amusement. "Yeah… whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?


	11. Chapter 11

"How is she?" Emmett asked as Jasper came down the last steps of the staircase to where the rest of the family was quietly waiting for the last few hours since they had gotten home from school. The only one not there was Edward but everybody had a good idea of where he was or more to the point who he was with.

"So far okay, she fell asleep not long after we got home but Isa should wake up soon so Esme and Carlisle are going to stay with her until she wakes up which is a good thing considering…" Jasper began.

"Considering what?" Alice asked her voice sudden small.

"Her emotions are all over the place, she's giving off pain like a skinned rabbit even in her sleep. Iz's putting on a brave front but these next two days are going to be tough on her and she'll need all of us. Carlisle says the next eighteen hours are going to be the worst of it, so be ready."

The rest of the Cullens all nodded silently in agreement and got on with individual activities, each slowly getting distracted until they heard a door creak open and each of them from their different positions in the house looked in the direction of the noise before all getting up. Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper all gathered at the front of the house by the foot of the staircase in time to see Esme and Carlisle with their sister. Even though they had seen Isadora sick for many decades now, they could never get over her appearance, she looked pale and weary and it looked like she had bags under her eyes just like the rest of the Cullens had. Esme was supporting Isadora as she walked down the stairs attempting not to wince as she took each step whilst Carlisle was walking behind them carrying his bag. Isadora simply did not look like herself. When the three of them got down to the bottom of the stairs no one said anything.

"I know I look bad but I didn't think I looked that bad." Isadora joked as she tried to ease the uneasiness of the situation, her family hated seeing her sick and she hated the strain it put on them. It was fair.

"Isa, do you wait me to french plait your hair so it doesn't get in the way?" Rosalie offered as she noticed that her sister's auburn hair was getting in the way of her face.

"Yes please Rose." Isadora wearily said and just like that, Isadora and Rosalie were back to how they used to before Edwardgate started. Rosalie helped Esme lead Isadora into the living where they both sat down and after Carlisle had given Isadora a bag of morphine to sip on for the pain Rosalie got started.

It was selfish, all the attention that her family gave her when I'm was sick but every time it made me love then even more, Isadora thought. Esme and Carlisle were constantly checking on her, making sure that she had everything she could possible want, generally being the best parents she could ever ask for and more. Emmett and Jasper always distracted from the pain Isadora was in by entertaining me either through chess matches, watching movies with her or just trying to make her laugh. Rose and Alice made Isadora think of the things they'd do after she got better, like going shopping or going on a trip somewhere. Edward on the other hand just talked with his sister, about anything whether it was relevant or not. It was Jasper who always went above and beyond, anytime that the pain got too much and the drugs weren't helping he'd calm Isadora down enough so that she'd be able to get some sleep for however long she could get. He also stopped the weather going into mass chaos as Isadora's temperament often effected the weather when her emotions very volatile and her being sick was known to cause the occasional storm, once it was a category three storm. Thinking back Isadora don't know how she spent two hundred and sixteen years without them.

"Where's Edward?" Isadora asked Emmett and Alice as she sat between them as her and the rest of her siblings excluding Edward all watched the 1922 adaption of the beautiful and the damned, which happened to be one of Isadora's favourite.

"We don't know Isa…"

"He should be here." Isadora murmured as she leaned her head against Alice's shoulder, her head was spinning and it hurt her to think let alone speak and watch a film. "This is when he plays and we talk."

"You tired?" Emmett asked.

"No." Isadora stated but they all knew that was a lie and that she was saying that so she could finish watching the film and hopefully remain awake long enough for Edward to get back.

Isadora managed to watch the film for fifteen more minutes before she finally caved and admitted what they all knew as she took a sip of morphine. "Yeah… the pain's starting to get worse so I think it's best if I go upstairs"

"Isa, you think you're able to walk?" Rosalie asked.

"Maybe." Isadora began and attempted to stand up but her knees struggle to support herself so Emmett and Jasper both gently help their sister up.

"Carlisle, Esme." Alice quietly called out but they all knew that it was loud enough that they both heard it and by the time they had made it to the stairs they'd both be there already waiting.

When everyone had gathered at the staircase it was time to say goodnight, each of Isadora's brothers and sisters gave her words of encouragements along with saying goodnight but she couldn't help her eyes straying to the front door hoping Edward would come. "Are you ready Isadora?" Carlisle asked Isadora and with a nod of her head, he gently lifted her up.

"Call us if you need anything." Rosalie stated and Carlisle gives her a small nod to promise that he would.

"Jasper…" Isadora began and Jasper gave his sister a small smile, he understood what she was asking without Isadora having to say anything, just like he always did and so he followed Carlisle, Esme and Isadora up the stairs leaving the rest of the family downstairs.

"Poor Iz, she shouldn't have to be going through this at all, let alone twice a year…" Rosalie sighed and Emmett put his arm around her in an attempt to comfort her.

"Izzy's a Cullen and that means she a fighter so she'll come out of this fitting fit." Emmett said.

"Emmett's right Rose, she'll be fine like Carlisle always tells Isadora, she's strong enough to get through all of this." Alice vaguely commented as her eyes slowly drifted to the door and moments later the sound of a car could be heard before it finally stopped. Rosalie and Emmett had both heard the sound of the car engine and it wasn't to hard as to venture a guess as who it could be.

"Where the hell have you been?" Rosalie hissed the second that Edward had walked through the door although the question was rather redundant, as they all knew that he had been with Bella. "Isadora is sick and all your concerned with is cavorting with the human. How you can do that when Iz is sick quite frankly disgusts me."

Edward sighed, it was pointless to even begin to tell Rosalie that Isadora had told him to stay with Bella when she was in one of her moods so instead he'd go upstairs and check on Isadora. But as he made his way towards the staircase Emmett moved away from Rosalie to block Edward's path. "You shouldn't go up there right now, she's exhausted and they're trying to get her settled enough so she can fall sleep before the pain gets worse, the longer she sleeps the better it is for Izzy."

"Isadora asked for you when we were watching the beautiful and damned, she was tired but she was forcing herself to stay awake so you'd get back in time to play the piano for her. But it got too much for her…" Alice quietly said before she stopped mid sentence. "Emmett go upstairs…"

Emmett didn't need to be told twice and before any of them had a chance to blink he was gone. "Alice, what's happened? What did you see?" Edward asked and Alice said nothing instead looking towards the staircase and mere moments later, loud gut-wrenching screams could be heard from the top of the Cullen house followed by the sound of roaring thunder. It had begun.


	12. Chapter 12

The sight that greeted Emmett when he arrived upstairs was one of pure _chaos_, to put it quite simply. Jasper and Carlisle were trying their best to restrain Isadora who was screaming out in pain and trying to get to the door whilst Esme stood in the corner of the room out of Isadora's path. When Isadora was like this, she was as strong as a newborn vampire and only Emmett was strong enough to hold on to her to make sure she didn't unintentionally hurt herself or anyone else. The first time Isadora got sick after joining the Cullens they had been informed by Isadora about the whole getting sick thing. But none of them had expected it to be what it actually was; Isadora managed to send Carlisle flying out of a three-storey window. Since then they all always tried their best to be prepared. Emmett walked behind Jasper and Carlisle and scooped Isadora in a tight hold. "Izzy…"

Isadora cried in pain as she tried her best to get out of Emmett's hold. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"C'mon Iz you know that I can't do that, now stop fighting your only making things worse." Emmett said and Isadora just resisted even more whilst yelling out in pain. To restrain Isadora took a lot of strength on Emmett's part and it did hurt Isadora but it never hurt her as much as the pain that she was already in. Which made it easier for Emmett to do this; he was hurting her to protect her in a manner of speaking.

"LET ME GO! GET OFF ME!" Isadora screamed and moments later there was a bright flash of lightening followed by loud rumble of thunder and the lights in the room crackled briefly before the room went dark for a few seconds and Emmett had to tighten his grip on Isadora.

"Isadora… sweetheart, everything will be okay–" Esme began, doing whatever she could to comfort her youngest daughter, it pained her to see Isadora in so much and there was nothing she could do to help relief that pain.

"Esme don't, she can't hear you…" Carlisle said with a small shake of head and he made his way over to his wife. The sweet and cheerful Isadora they all knew and dearly loved wasn't currently with them, she was fighting her body and mind in a process that was known all too well to the rest of the Cullens except they hadn't been reliving their transformation again and again. It pained Carlisle to know that there was nothing he could for Isadora despite his vast years of medical knowledge and practice. There was no medicine that was strong enough to numb the excruciating pain that Isadora was in; blood and morphine helped when the pain was tolerable but nothing worked when the venom was attacking Isadora's heart yet again.

"Ahh!" Isadora screamed and for a moment Emmett's hold on Isadora loosened slightly.

"Anytime now Jazz…" Emmett gritted through his teeth.

If they thought it was bad for Emmett, it was worse for Jasper. He had to calm Isadora down enough so she wouldn't accidentally use one of her powers and given the fact that his sister's powers were quite often led by her emotions, it wasn't exactly easy. After that Jasper would have to use his ability to make Isadora fall asleep, which was mentally exhausting for the two of them. Moments later Jasper's influence seemed to be working as not only did Isadora stop yelling and crying but the storm outside seemed to be subsiding before she became weak and limp in Emmett's arms. "She'll be okay for the rest of the night." Jasper said with a small sigh.

Emmett lifted Isadora into his arms and with help from Carlisle placed Isadora into her bed. "She gets stronger every year." Emmett commented referring to his sister's ability fight him off when she was like this as well as the fact that it got easier for Isadora to survive through the whole ordeal.

"If you need us, don't hesitate to call." Jasper told Esme and Carlisle.

"Thank you." Esme said with a weak smile to both her sons and they excused themselves and proceeded to leave the room. Once they had left both Esme and Carlisle both made their way over to Isadora's bed and sat on either side of her. Esme looked at Isadora for the longest time before moving her auburn hair out of her face. "Sometimes I watch Isadora when she sleeps and I am thankful that she is able to sleep through some of this ordeal, the idea that she has just a moment's peace gives me some relief."

"I wish there was something more that we could do to help but we can't do anymore than we already do."

"Medicine might not be able to help Isadora but couldn't she use magic?" Esme questioned, although Isadora was the only witch she knew of Isadora was a rather creative and powerful witch and if any one could up with something magical to help in this situation then it would be Isadora.

"Even if Isadora knew of a way, we both knew she wouldn't do anything about it. She believes that this is all a punishment for what she is, as a witch Isadora serves nature but then she's also a vampire which according to her in the enemy of nature. We've spoken about it a few times and according Isadora, she's not supposed to exist she was supposed to die when she was attacked in that alley in Austria. She believes that her existence as a witch/vampire hybrid has disrupted the balance of nature, to which she'll be punished for the rest of eternity to reflect the gravity of this so called crime and the immortality she's gained as a vampire." Carlisle explained.

"That's ridiculous Carlisle." Esme began.

Carlisle sighed; he agreed with his wife completely on this matter but it wasn't his opinions that mattered here, it was Isadora's. "I know my dear, but Isadora believes this to be true and who are we to say anything to dispute these claims? Isadora's life, experiences and belief's before we met her are still a mystery but we know how important being a witch is to her and even though we don't understand we must accept it because of how much we love Isadora."

"Sometimes she may not like being a vampire and despite knowing what happened to her and the situation in which she was turned and her having to go through all of this. I'm glad that Isadora is a vampire, these fifty two years with her have been wonderful and I can't imagine somebody else being here instead of her." Esme began before a worried look appeared on her face. "Does that make me seem selfish?"

"Not at my love, our daughter is one of a kind and this family wouldn't be the same without Isadora Cullen…"


	13. Chapter 13

"You're awake?"

Isadora narrowed her eyes at Edward as he walked into her room; of course she was awake. It was the middle of the afternoon why on earth wouldn't she be awake? Granted she had been sleeping when him and others had left for school – no doubt due to Jasper but she had been awake for the last hour or so. "Yes I am awake, is there a problem with that?" Isadora questioned.

"No, it's just after what happened last night I thought that you'd still be asleep…" Edward began and Isadora wearily looked away.

"Yeah…" Isadora began, she had no memories at all of what happened last night but judging by the fact she woken up to Esme and Carlisle sitting by her side, she could venture a guess as to what happened. This itself wasn't unusual as one of he parents was always with her when she was sick, but Isadora knew for a fact that Carlisle was supposed to be at the hospital today so she must have been pretty bad last night, if Carlisle had taken the day off.

"So how are you–"

"How's Bella?" Isadora interrupted, she was sick about taking about herself she wanted to listen for a while and there was nothing more interesting than the current developments of Edwardgate. Last Isadora knew, Edward had given up avoiding Bella and had taken to eating lunch with her.

"Fine for the most part, yesterday I spent most of her lunch debunking all of the superhero theories she had about me and then we had blood testing in biology–"

"Alice and I skipped ours, so I'm assuming that you did the same?" Isadora questioned, vampires in a room full of teenagers who were pricking themselves on purpose to draw blood was never a good idea. So the Cullens always skipped, even Isadora who no longer had a problem with being around blood chose not to go.

"Would you let me finish?" Edward joked. "And yes I did, I spent the time sitting in my car listening to some music."

"Sorry go on."

"No insult about me sitting in my car listening to music alone?" Edward quipped in amusement.

Isadora smiled as she took a sip from the morphine bag that was sitting on her bed. "No I'm being generous today so I decided to let that one slide, but do get back to the story. I'm hoping it get's more interesting because I have high expectations and I don't want to be disappointed."

"This does relate to my story, anyway I was sitting in my car when I saw Bella walking with the Newton boy and then Bella practically passes out on the sidewalk on the way to the office. So naturally I stepped in and carried her to the nurse office, turns out she's rather partial to fainting at the sight of blood, claims it seems like salt and rust." Edward began and noted the lack of surprise on Isadora's face. "Not surprised in the slightest, I'm guessing?"

"Well she's right, to humans that's what blood smells like and to be honest blood sometimes has that unappealing scent to me as well." Isadora noted as her eyes wondered over to the blood packs that contained animal blood that sat in a cooler in the corner of her room.

"That's because you're weird."

"I have more refined taste then you actually." Isadora quipped. "So back to the story, Bella fainted and like the valiant and rebellious hero that you are, sweep to her rescue and carry her to the nurse."

"I then managed to convince the nurse to let me drive her home."

"Was that a good idea?" Isadora wearily questioned referring to the fact that Edward had an overwhelming lust for Bella's blood. So naturally the two of them sitting alone together in a car wasn't the best idea.

"It was fine. I was fine, we just talked for most of the journey and then she surprised me by inviting me to the beach with some other classmates and before you asked I naturally declined. I do not need to be reminded that we are _persona non grata_ on the Quileute's land." Edward replied.

"So what about today?

Edward laughed. "Iz, it was sunny today. None of us went to school, but Emmett and I are going hunting in a little while."

Isadora glanced over to her closed curtains; it did make sense now why they were closed. Sunlight gave her blinding headaches when she was sick. "Speaking of which where is Esme and Carlisle? They were here when I woke up and then I zoned out for a bit and now they're gone…"

"Do you need them? Does something hurt?" Edward asked in a rather alarmed manner as he got up from Isadora's bed.

"Sit back down you idiot! I feel as well as can be, I just like knowing where they are. It makes me feel reassured if I know that they are nearby if you must know." Isadora replied and doing what he was told Edward sat back down. "And before you ask I don't need Jasper either, I think he needs a break from baby-sitting duties.

Edward laughed. "Can I ask you something Iz?"

"Depends on what it is and if it's to ask how I am you might as well leave the room while your at it." Isadora began.

"Why don't you call Carlisle and Esme mom and dad when you're talking with any of us? I've always noticed that you address them by their names when you're with one of us." Edward questioned.

Isadora took a long sip of her morphine bag. "We'd all know who I was talking about if I called them mom and dad in front of you but it's just natural for me to call them Esme and Carlisle in front of the rest of you. The rest of you don't call them mom and dad like I do, you all refer to them as your parents but I see them both as my parents. Most of you all probably had loving parents but the people I had to call mutter and vater, were not parents to me where as Esme and Carlisle are and as such I will call them mom and dad. Besides you've how happy Esme gets when I call her mom…"

"Do you not miss your biological parents?" Edward questioned slowly, Isadora willingly mentioning her parents was a rare thing and he had to tread even more careful than usual considering the fact that Isadora was sick.

"At times, but only times when my sanity should be questioned." Isadora wearily commented.

"Any chance you'd like to divulge your surname whilst you're at it?" Edward questioned as he saw a quick glimpse of two people in Isadora's mind. It was too brief for him to make out any definitive details but he'd assume that they were her biological parents.

Isadora shook her head. "I've told you before I don't remember it."

"C'mon Iz…" Edward began as he knew that was a lie, Isadora clearly knew what her surname was but refused to divulge it for some unknown reason and she still refused to budge after fifty-two years. If she wouldn't tell him then he could always get it, Isadora's mind was slightly accessible when she was sick because of the fact that her using magic seemed to make her worse. So whenever she was sick, Carlisle had forbidden her from using magic.

"NO!" Isadora yelled sensing what Edward was about to do and narrowed her eyes at Edward causing him to stumble off the bed clutching his head in pain and moments later the same pain engulfed Isadora.

The noise was apparently enough to alert everyone else because moments later Carlisle, Esme and Jasper were all in the room. "What happened?" Esme asked as she went to Edward whilst Carlisle and Jasper attended to Isadora.

"I-I was trying to read her thoughts." Edward admitted as he looked over to Isadora who had removed her hands away from her head as Jasper calmed her down. "And you know what tends to happen…"

"Isadora." Carlisle scolded gently, as much as he knew his daughter hated it when Edward tried to read her mind, she knew that she wasn't allowed to use any magic in the slightest when she was sick. In her weekend state it made things incredibly worse for her then it already was.

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are but maybe you should get some more rest." Carlisle suggested and although the first part of the sentence was addressed to Isadora the second part was clearly addressed to Jasper.

"Jasper don't do this, please… "

"Sorry Iz, it's for your own good." Jasper quietly replied.

"But I-I don't want to sleep…" Isadora managed to mumble but it was too late as she was already falling asleep against her own will .


	14. Chapter 14

_It was February 12__th__ 1756. In a small and normally quiet village in eastern germany, blood was boiling and tempers were flaring in the night's sky. As the women and the children hid in the safety of their homes, the men gathered in a large group with their pitchforks and torches with anger in their heart and vengeance in mind. A girl of sixteen watched from the shadows as the men prepared for a hunt, but it wasn't a normal hunt. It was a witch hunt. And the young girl knew that they were looking for her. All over people were being hunted down and being accused and tried being witches, some were innocent of the charges but some were not. Just as the girl wasn't innocent as she was indeed a witch and they were coming for her, just like how they had come from the others in other villages and countries. But this was different for the girl as this was the village where she had been born and grown up, her family had lived here for just over a hundred years, the families here all know each other very well. But now they hunted her, determined to burn her at the stake._

"_Witch. Kill the witch. Let her burn!"_

_The girl squeezed her eyes shut as she heard the men all chant with such anger and determination in their voices. They were going to kill her._

"Isadora?"

Slowly turning her head Isadora looked behind her to see that Rosalie was standing in the doorway of the front door in complete surprise at Isadora who was sitting outside the house on the steps of the porch. "Hey Rose…"

"How on earth did you get outside here? You should be in bed, Esme is going to kill you when she finds out that you're not in your room."

Isadora wearily laughed. "Firstly I walked down by the stairs unaided, secondly I was sick of being cooped up in my room so I figured I'd come outside to get some fresh air before one of you forced me back upstairs and thirdly Esme won't kill me as she is at the supermarket, I asked her if she could go and get me some tea leaves and the flavored tea bags that I like."

"I know that you don't like this Izzy but you're sick, you should be in bed sleeping or at least resting." Rosalie began as she came down to the porch steps and sat down next to Isadora.

"Rose I've been sleeping on and off for the last two days and I'm pretty sure that I'm over the worst of it, I don't feel as bed as I did when I woke up this morning. My appetite for actual solid food is coming back and I'll be fine for tomorrow, so there's no more need to worry about me."

"But your still sick, your eyes haven't adjusted back…" Rosalie guessed, judging by the black sunglass that adorned Isadora's face.

Isadora sighed; she saw no point in lying about it. "Yes and I have a headache and get bouts of dizziness not to mention I'm still drinking the blood and the morphine but I'm getting there Rose. All I'm asking for is a few minutes of peace, so I can get some clarity, thanks to Jasper my mind has been pretty foggy even more so since yesterday and I just need to clear it. Give me a few more minutes and I will go back to bed without any arguments."

"The headache you have, is it because you used magic on Edward yesterday?" Rosalie questioned and Isadora slowly nodded. "Well I think you did the right thing and that he deserved it, Edward had no right doing what he did yesterday."

Isadora was expecting another lecture based on the one she had gotten from Carlisle and Esme so not getting a lecture from Rose was unexpected along with the fact that she seemed to be pissed at Edward for what happened yesterday. "What did he tell you?" Isadora asked as her voice slowly crackled as she adjusted her sunglasses.

"That the two of you were talking and then he asked you about something that you didn't want to talk about and he then tried to get the answer for himself. Edward said he saw your parents but only for a brief second but he said that from what he saw you looked mostly like your mother but had your father's hair colouring."

"That's right. There was a man and woman who I look like as a result of me being their biological offspring but they are not my parents. Perhaps at one time they were but they had stopped being my parents long before I left home and when they died. Esme and Carlisle are the only people I have ever considered to be my parents. I don't like thinking of those other two people at all, not in the slightest… even as my parents." Isadora said.

"They betrayed you." Rosalie noted.

"In the worst way possible." Isadora replied, she knew Rosalie understood and wouldn't pry given how she was betrayed by her fiancé in her human life. "Which is how Edward got on to the subject that caused me to take action to stop him from getting the answers from my mind…"

"What did he ask?"

"Edward asked what my surname was." Isadora admitted, she'd rather forget that what she had remembered from yesterday never happened but her memory was flawless. She remembered the day of her sixteenth birthday when the men in her village began looking for her so they could burn her at the stake for being as witch as if it was yesterday instead of it just being over two hundred and forty nine years.

"Oh." Rosalie quietly replied, they all knew that it was best not to go looking into Isadora's past or in Edward's care rummaging through her weakened mind to get the answers that she had refused to divulge.

"I told you all that I don't remember what my surname is and I know that you all know that it's a lie. I do know what it is; I haven't forgotten it I couldn't even if I tried… But there is a reason why I haven't told you what it is because it brings nothing good by knowing it, just like my past, which is why I keep it in the past so it can't hurt anyone anymore. Knowing my past and my last name will do nothing except put people at risk, so as long as no one knows who I am then we are all safe." Isadora began until she spotted the look on Rosalie's face. "Don't worry Rose, the people who knew me and my surname are long dead, I haven't told anyone it since before I was turned. I just can't risk it, that's all…"

"I think I understand, that's why you protected your mind from Edward with your necklace?" Rosalie questioned.

Isadora carefully nodded. "I've seen so many things in my life and there are something's that I don't want people to know, most of which I can't deal with myself let alone sharing with others. It's not that I don't trust you all but something's are better kept hidden away. There's about ten hundred things going on in my mind but I've always trusted it to keep my secrets safe…" Isadora said and winced slightly once she had finished.

"What is it Isa? Is it your head?" Rosalie asked worried.

Despite the fact that she was wearing sunglasses Isadora closed her eyes and titled her head back, as her head felt like it had been repeatedly hit with a jackhammer all because of that little brain aneurysm thing she done to Edward. "Is it that obvious?" Isadora wearily laughed.

"This was a bad idea, you should get back to bed and get some rest."

With her eyes shut Isadora could hear sister quietly breathing, despite the fact that they didn't exactly need to breathe they all did it out of habit then anything else. "Bad idea's are the ones that are never tried Rose and being outside in the open does me a bit off good and I only have this headache because I was doing magic when I wasn't supposed to be. I'm fine, I'll be back to my old self by tomorrow morning…"

"Are you sure Isadora? Rosalie skeptically said.

For the first time in day Isadora felt like she could truly give a correct answer that wasn't based on lies or had some hidden meaning behind them. Carlisle had told her that she'd get through this like always and the rest of her family had reassured her of that as well. It was only know after she had gotten through the worst of it that Isadora believed it as well. "Yes."


	15. Chapter 15

Isadora walked around the house with only her thoughts for company, the rest of the family along with Jasper's nomad friends Charlotte and Peter who had come for a visit had gone to Rainier field to play some football. Isadora had declined, citing that she had only jus regained her strength and as such should take it easy. Given what had gone for the last few days none of them disagreed and left her alone.

"Isadora."

Turning around Isadora ran into the last person she wanted to see as she was still furious with him over the little stunt he decided to pull; Edward who had been M.I.A for the last couple of days. Probably stalking the Swan girl Isadora figured. "Hello Edward."

"Your feeling better." Edward noted.

"Quite better actually." Isadora replied before narrowing her at her brother and moments later Edward fell to his knees, clutching his head and groaning in pain. When it came to using her powers Isadora never used them for vengeance or evil purposed considering she was a witch and a good one at that. But that didn't mean she didn't get pissed off occasionally and she was very pissed off with Edward. After about thirty seconds Isadora relented and stopped her little brain aneurysm trick. "You forget Edward, I may not be as fast as you or as strong as Emmett but I have more power. I may not be the only witch in the world or the most powerful but I occasionally have my moments. I may have not been at full power a few days ago but as you can see that is no longer a problem…"

"Iz I know I shouldn't have done what I did, you were sick and vulnerable, most of all you trusted me and I took advantage of that so you have every reason to be furious with me." Edward began.

"Your wrong Edward, I don't trust you. Never have, when it comes to what's going on inside my head, which I have to wear a necklace that has been magically enchanted to stop you from reading my mind. You just can't help yourself, can you Edward? You always have to know what is going on so you had better savor that image of my mutter and vater and whatever else you saw because the next time you try something like that I will take away your ability for good. And we both know that I have the power to do that." Isadora threatened.

"I'm sorry Isadora."

"You violated my mind when I was sick, you know how bad I get when I'm sick and still you dived into my mind to see if you could find my dirty little secrets. You stole things from my mind that you had no right to know about so sorry doesn't exactly cover it Edward Anthony Mason." Isadora sourly stated using Edward's birth name to further show her annoyance.

"What can I do to fix this Iz?"

"Nothing unless you can go back in time." Isadora quipped.

With nothing left to say Edward left to do whatever it was that he had come home to do, leaving Isadora to relish what would remain of her alone time. As much as loved her family quite often or not she needed some alone time to just sit and do nothing, which pretty much came to an end when her family returned an hour later for their little excursion. "Iz, you really should have come!" Emmett said ruffling Isadora's hair seconds after he walked through the front door.

"Next time, I promise." Isadora replied with a small smile before turning her attention to Peter and Charlotte, two of Jasper's nomad friends from his early days as a vampire when he belonged to a much different coven then the Cullens one. "Have fun."

"Indeed, but it would have been more fun if you and Edward had come and joined us Isadora, the two of love football just as much as the rest of us!" Charlotte replied causing Isadora to smile, Charlotte reminded her so much of Alice in more ways than one in particular their small stature, the only difference was that Charlotte was a blonde. "This disagreement of your with Edward which no one will to talk about it, I take it that it can't be easily remedied?" Charlotte inquired.

"Charlotte." Peter warned.

"It's fine Peter, honestly I don't mind Charlotte asking me and no it can't because Edward did something that I'm not sure if I'll able to forgive for anytime soon, if ever…" Isadora wearily replied with a small frown, the thought was rather depressing.

"Is it about the human girl he's taken with?" Charlotte asked.

"Not in the slightest but speaking of Edward he did return home briefly and we exchanged several words with each other amongst other things…"

"We know, Alice had a vision of it hence Charlotte asking about the whole matter." Jasper informed Isadora and by the look that he was giving her, it wasn't hard to figure out that Alice had given them a play by play of the entire conversation.

"Oh…" Isadora replied.

"Yes." Alice quietly said.

"So where did that errant Edward of yours take of to Isadora? Surely he must have told you where he was going? We haven't seen him much at all during our time here and I must admit that's it's rather disappointing." Charlotte asked and no one said anything to this as they know that Peter's lack of control made Edward even more paranoid for Bella's safety so for the duration of his and Charlotte's visit, Edward had practically set up camp outside the Swan house. Only coming home every so often so not to upset Esme.

"I didn't ask but I know that he is in the woods behind the Swan girl's house resuming his stalking duties which he has so diligently taken up since her arrival. It's all he seems to do these days. Honestly it's rather amusing to watch Edward acting so bizarrely and even more uptight than usual when it comes to this girl Charlotte…" Isadora noted which caused Emmett and Jasper to laugh in amusement.

"You haven't said what you think of this whole Edward being in love with a human thing." Peter noted and Isadora looked at Peter who could easily pass for Jasper's brother with the whole blonde and being tall thing as Peter fell an inch or maybe three shy of Jasper.

"Truthfully? I'm starting to get rather bored of Edwardgate as it's getting all rather respective; hunt, feed, stalk, watch swan girl while she sleeps, go to school sit with her and so on. It's like watching one of those tedious soap operas on tv, intriguing at first but as time get's on you wonder why you bother watching anymore."

"Isadora Cullen how I miss your sardonic sense of humour every time we leave…"


	16. Chapter 16

It was so nice having Peter and Charlotte come to Forks to visit them that an hour after the two had departed Isadora fell into a rather depressed mood and had taken to sulking around the house that Esme had gently coerced her into sitting down and convincing Isadora to let her plait her hair into a french plain to help her calm down without using Jasper. "You have such beautiful hair Isadora, I'm so envious of it especially the coloring. It's absolutely gorgeous." Esme commented.

"Dummer mensch…" Isadora murmured quietly to herself as she worked on an her english assignment that was due in for the day after tomorrow.

"What was that? English please Isadora, you're speaking in German."

"Es tut mir leid." Isadora replied before realizing her mistake, Esme had asked her to speak in English and yet she had gone and apologized in German. "Sorry mom, I wasn't paying attention in the slightest… What were you saying?"

Esme quietly laughed as she got started on Isadora's hair. "One of these days I'm going to have to learn German, I hear you mumbling and talking to yourself in German all the time and I am clueless to what you are talking about. Like for the last twenty minutes, I've been talking to you in english and you've been responding in German.

"I'll teach you it if you really want to learn it mom, I'm guessing it's not to hard to learn and I'm pretty sure that Dad could help too, he's pretty good…" Isadora replied with a small frown.

"Not to hard to learn?" Esme questioned.

"German is my mother tongue, I grew up with everyone speaking it to me and so it just came naturally but I'm pretty sure it's easy to pick up. After all English is much harder to learn supposedly from what I can remember, although it isn't much I'm afraid as it was a long time ago." Isadora explained and the mother and daughter duo fell into a peaceful and comfortable silence

"So what's bothering you?" Esme asked after a moment.

Isadora frowned. "Nothing's bothering me, where would you get an idea like that mom?"

"Nice try Isadora Cullen but I know you and despite the fact that you do indeed think in German you primarily speak in English, you don't take part in conversations that are in English and reply in German without even realizing. You've been distant the last few days because something is clearly bothering you Isadora. Is this about whatever is going on between Edward and yourself?" Esme questioned and Isadora's shoulders immediately tensed.

"It's fine." Isadora replied.

Esme quietly finished off Isadora's hair and moments later she took a seat opposite Isadora. "I know that I'm Carlisle or Jasper but you can talk to me about anything, you know that right?"

"Ever since that incident every night when I sleep I dream of them." Isadora wearily began as she swallowed a large lump in her throat as she gathered enough courage to look at her Esme. "My biological parents. It's been decades since I even thought about them and it was getting to the point where I couldn't even remember what they looked like…"

"Isadora…" Esme began.

"I can't remember them mom." Isadora said as she repeatedly blinked in order to stop herself from crying over something she never wanted to ever think about ever again.

"It's okay if you can't remember them, it's nothing to be ashamed of Isadora, it's been a long time and our memories of our human lives aren't as strong as the one we have now."

Isadora shook her head. "That's not that what I meant mom, I can't be allowed to remember them because it hurts too much. Ever since I became a vampire have been trying to block the memoires of those two people because I don't to remember the people who refused to love their own daughter."

"Refused to love you? Isadora that isn't true, they were your parents and every parent loves their child. There is no stronger bond in life than that of a parent and child, I know things were different back then but I don't believe for a second that your parents didn't love you. It would be impossible not love you…" Esme stated.

"Mom they were going to burn me at the stake for being a witch." Isadora announced and Esme's eyes widen in shock as she let out a gasp. "That pretty much says it all really as no parent would burn their child at the stake if their child was indeed a witch… That's why I can't allow myself to remember them because I have to live with the fact that my parents were willing to kill me because of what I am."

"They were going to kill you for being a witch? Why? You were their child…" Esme asked in shock horror.

Isadora wiped her eyes. "Didn't change the fact that I was a witch, as soon as they realized what I was they gave an ultimatum and when it became apparent that I wasn't going to turn my back on my magical heritage they rejected me. Before it was decided that it was better off for everyone if I was dead…"

"Iz…"

"That's why I can't let this thing with Edward go, he brought this up and now I can't forget. No child ever wants to believe that their parents don't love them but I do, I've known it for the last two hundred and fifty one years. I have to live for the rest of eternity knowing that my parents were going to kill me." Isadora stated as she sniffled as wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her shirt.

"You didn't deserve any of that, you were so young… they were your parents and they were supposed to love you for everything that you are and more." Esme assured Isadora as gently wiped away her daughter's tears.

"That what I have you and dad for." Isadora replied with a small smile until she was interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing and she looked at the caller id before putting the phone back down on the table and ignoring it continued to ring.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Esme questioned.

"No."

Sighing Esme picked up the small silver phone and answered the call giving Isadora the prime opportunity to zone out, she had said way too much to her mother. Damn Esme for being so motherly and loving all the times! Isadora crossly thought to herself until she felt a tap on her shoulder and she looked up to see Esme holding out the phone to her. "I know that you don't want to speak to him but Edward says it's important."

Isadora looked at Esme before briefly talking the phone, she was only doing this to make Esme happy as she didn't like it when they were fighting. "Hello?"

"I can't find Bella, I think she's in trouble… I need you to find her for me Iz."


	17. Chapter 17

"What do you mean you can't find Bella? Aren't you outside her house somewhere stalking her? So how on earth is she in trouble?" Isadora demanded, Bella had probably gone to the bathroom and Edward was being melodramatic because of how wound up he was about this one human girl. Isadora blamed Alice one hundred percent about this, if she had never had told Edward about her visions involving him and the Swan girl than none of this would have happened. It took Isadora a moment to realize that she was starting to sound like Rosalie.

"I'm in Port Angeles, Bella was there with Angela Webber and Jessica Stanley but now she's disappeared, she was in a bookshop and then there is no trail" Edward explained.

"And that merits me using my abilities why? Isadora demand.

"She is in trouble Isadora!" Edward roared down the phone, which caused Isadora to pull the phone away from her ear. "I can see her in _their _thoughts Isadora, they will hurt her if I don't find them. Please, I need to find her before it's too late."

"Port Angeles you said, right?" Isadora said with a sigh, as much as she didn't want to help Edward she kind of owed Bella considering how she had almost got her killed a couple of months back. Least Isadora could do was save her life or at help at least.

"Yes."

"Mom…" Isadora began about to ask Esme to go upstairs into her room and grab the map of Port Angeles that she had stored away but to her surprise Esme was standing there with the map already in her hand. Given Isadora's ability of Clairvoyance and being able to find people, she needed maps to help pin point an exact location because even though she would see the location in her mind. It didn't mean she knew where it was.

"Here you go sweetheart." Esme said handing over the map and as she did Alice walked into the room.

"Bella's in trouble."

"We know. Isadora's on the phone with him now trying to find her."

Taking the map, Isadora unfolded it and laid it down straight on the table before looking over at Esme and taking a deep breath. Clearing her mind of anything that wasn't important Isadora closed her eyes and held a finger over the map and pictured Bella in her mind. "Isadora…" Edward began.

"It's going to take some time Edward, you know how my ability works! It takes time to find people who I haven't tracked before!" Isadora hissed in irritation as she focused even harder, but so far Isadora only saw the occasional glimpse and her finger was moving in a circle above the map and it was odd. She had never had this much trouble finding someone before. Isadora had never experienced something like this before. It was like Bella was jus out of her reach. "Something is wrong..."

"What do you mean something is wrong?" Edward demanded. "Keep going!"

"Edward I am trying here! But it's kind of difficult and your not making it any easier for me…" Isadora hissed in annoyance as she burrowed her eyebrows together, it was starting to get easier and she was getting a clearer image of Bella but it required a lot more focus and concentration than Isadora was used to. Wherever she was Isadora could see Edward, which he wasn't too far away from her. After another minute or two Isadora saw a clear picture of Bella near some industrial building and felt her finger drop down on the map. Opening her eyes Isadora looked down at the map and saw the road name. "Edward, she's on Prescott street…"

"Thank you." Edward quietly said and moments later the phone went dead and Isadora took a deep breath and turned to her sister.

"Will she be okay?" Isadora questioned, given that Edward had just hung up on them the only person who could tell them anything was Alice.

Alice frowned slightly before nodding. "Edward got to her just in time, she'll be fine."

"That's good, Bella being safe is the more important thing here…" Isadora noted as she stood up and rubbed her temple, her felt like it was swimming and she realized that she needed to sit back down, for a while at least.

"Isadora…" Alice began and the worry was evident in her tone of voice.

"Give me a moment, I'll be–" Isadora mumbled as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back. The more she tried to relax her mind the more questions she had about this thing with Bella.

"Carlisle?"

Isadora chose not to say anything when Esme called Carlisle and instead just sat there with her eyes closed until she heard him come in. No doubt they all thought that she was 'sick' again but Isadora knew that it wasn't that, she knew her body well enough to know that this was something else. "I'm fine dad, I'm not sick but something happened…"

"Can you explain Isadora?" Carlisle asked and Isadora slowly opened her eyes and sat up properly.

"I don't know how to really explain in it in a way that you'll all understand because I don't really understand myself but when I was looking for Bella, I felt really weird. It was like I could barely hear her… I could see her in my head but I just couldn't get to her. It took a lot more focus and concentration to find Bella then it did anyone else I've ever looked for and even then I barely had her, that's never happened to me before and now my head feels a bit foggy…" Isadora explained.

"Could this be similar to why Edward can't read Bella's mind?" Alice asked Carlisle and Isadora just shook her head. One of the greatest mysteries known to the Cullen's was the fact that Isabella Swan was the only person whose mind Edward could not actually read.

"Edward's ability allows him to penetrate the thoughts of others, mine doesn't. My abilities all come from my mental capabilities…" Isadora wearily said.

"Maybe this is down to all the stress you've been under lately, you were upset before Edward called and the two of you haven't been on the best of terms lately. We know that your abilities are affected by your emotions…" Esme offered.

"Maybe…" Isadora murmured, that was the case with her wiccan abilities but not her vampires ones and even then the only thing that may affect them is if she hadn't fed in a while and Isadora had feed yesterday. "I think I'll have an early night, a good night's sleep may do me the world of good…"


	18. Chapter 18

Sitting in the kitchen Isadora quietly worked, looking at the various charts that she had in front of her and occasionally writing something down until she felt someone's piercing gaze on her, ignoring it at first Isadora continued what she was doing until it became apparent that they weren't going anywhere time soon giving that they were close to burning a hole into the back of her head with their intense gaze. "What do you want Edward?" Isadora questioned not even bothering to turn around.

"I want to thank you for what you did yesterday, when I came home yesterday Alice told me that you had already gone to bed, she also explained the difficulties that you encountered yesterday." Edward began and Isadora tensed at the word difficulties, she would rather not concentrate on that little incident. Isadora much preferred to concentrate on why it happened and how she could correct it.

"There's no need to thank me, you were the one who found a serial rapist and a murderer. So you can go back to stalking Bella or whatever it is that you spend most of you're time doing…" Isadora idly commented as she picked up the chart and sighed, none of the planets being in retrograde would explain what happened much to her annoyance and the spring equinox wasn't until the 20th of March and it was only the 9th.

"Isadora can we talk."

"Edward we are talking." Isadora replied in a rather irritated manner, she still wasn't talking to Edward in a full capacity after the little stunt that he had pulled when she was sick. The only reason why she was speaking to him was to please Esme otherwise Isadora would have just ignored Edward completely.

"Esme told me, about your parents."

"Is that so?" Isadora question in a rather nonchalant manner although she already knew all of this. There was no way Esme was not going to tell the others what Isadora had told her, she knew they were all very curious about her past even more so by the fact she refused to talk about it. Isadora knew that her silence on the matter just made them even more curious but there was a reason she told no one about her past. If she wanted her family to know then she would have told them.

"If I had any idea that seeing what I saw would bring up so many painful memories for you then I wouldn't have done what I did." Edward stated.

"It doesn't matter." Isadora wearily.

"It matters to you."

Isadora sighed before turning around to face Edward. "No it did matter, a long time ago… Those people you saw aren't my parents, Esme and Carlisle are my parents. The man and woman that you saw are just figures of a distant memory, people from another lifetime who are long gone now and I'd rather not dwell on that, is that clear Edward?"

"Yes."

"So I hear Bella knows the truth now, well at least that's what Alice tells me that she took the news about the whole vampire thing very well. I have to admit I'm impressed, Isabella Swan may be just be the most fearless person I've ever come across or the most stupid but the jury is still out at that one." Isadora stated before taking a deep breath. "Rose isn't too happy about the news and I use the term happy very loosely and in an sarcastic manner…"

"I wasn't expecting anything less from her, she's made her feelings completely clear on the matter. But what about you Isadora? You haven't made your opinion on the matter completely clear whilst everyone else has." Edward questioned.

"Why does my opinion matter so much? You've heard both sides of this Bella thing and my opinion as always is neutral. I see the arguments everyone has presented on this matter and I see pros and cons for each one. I'm Switzerland." Isadora explained as wearily eyed her brother. Isadora had woken up to that particular news this morning as Rosalie was in a fit of rage about it and everyone else was trying to defuse her temper about it.

"Your not always Switzerland and I value your opinion perhaps most of all the others, you don't see things in just black and while but the grey areas and the colour. I can count on you to give me a blunt, yet truthful and honest but caring opinion. So I'd like to know what you think, please…" Edward stated.

"Honestly? I'm kind of getting bored of this entire saga which is why I've stared calling it Edwardgate, you love her Edward and we all know it but you did nothing about it except for stalk her. But now Bella knows the truth and now you can be together, but I warn it's not going to be easy but then again love never is not even for Esme and Carlisle. They were born hundreds of years apart and may have the greatest love story I've ever heard but it wasn't easy. Esme was sixteen when they first met, as she got older she got married and when through some difficult things before her and Carlisle found her again. But when you found the person you want to be with that's all that really matters, the rest isn't as important."

"Me being a vampire and craving Bella's blood isn't important?" Edward skeptically asked.

"If you were going to kill Bella you would have done it by now so just shut up, stop complaining and be happy Edward. You've been miserable for so long that everyone's constantly picking up on it especially Esme and the others along with her all think it's because you have no one but now Bella's here, your weirdly happy so please allow yourself the chance to stop being the brooding vampire and be happy." Isadora stated.

"What about you?" Edward questioned.

"Me? This isn't about me Edward it's about you hence it being called Edwardgate." Isadora pointed out with a small chuckle as she turned back into her seat and turned her attention to the grimoire – a very old book that Isadora documented all her spells.

"You said that everyone thought I was miserable because I didn't have anyone but you don't have anyone Isadora and you are the furthest thing from being miserable there is." Edward noted.

"I'm alone by choice, I don't need some man to make me happy. I'm perfectly fine by myself." Isadora quipped.

"But…" Edward pushed sensing his sister's hesitation. "There was somebody wasn't there? Question is was it before you were turned into a vampire or after."

Isadora paused and swallowed briefly as Edward came and sat down beside her, she never had a need to tell anyone about this considering that the rest of her family had each other and up until recently Edward didn't have anyone. "Do you remember what I told you about how I was changed into a vampire?"

"You said that you were attacked and bitten in an alleyway and left there to go through the transformation alone until you were found by two vampires who helped you adjust."

"He was one of the two who found me, Tristan I mean. That was his name, I remember the pain of the venom in my body and opening my eyes and seeing his looking straight down at me. Such warm and kind eyes which stayed with me as I completed my transition. They took such good care of me, helping me to understand what had happened to me and what I was even though they had never come across someone like me before. But Tristan, he was a… gentleman, he showed me kindness that I had never know before." Isadora quietly said.

"You fell in love." Edward said.

"We did, I was so young that it took me twenty three years to realize the depth of my feelings for him but by them I was still being haunted by my past, present and most importantly my future so I had to leave. Tristan begged me to stay but it would have been cruel on both us to be together but not truly be together. Eventually I managed to convince him to let me go, but he'd only allow me to leave under one condition; I'd come back and find him every fifty years or find someway of letting him know I was okay." Isadora revealed.

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"Michigan 1951, a few months later I found you but three years ago I was sick when I had intended go find him so I sent him a tarot card instead to let him know that I was fine." Isadora quietly said.

"Which card did you send? The lovers?" Edward question.

"No quite the opposite actually, death…"


	19. Chapter 19

Things started moving in a rather quick manner ever since Bella had figured out/Edward had told her that he along with the rest of the Cullens were vampires. Isadora wasn't exactly sure what was going on with the two of them but what she did know was that as far as everyone at school was concerned the two of them were dating. The news that Bella was well aware of what they were had received mixed reactions especially from Rosalie, who was furious. Emmett and Jasper were the ones that Isadora were surprised by as Emmett didn't seem to make much of a reaction he just spent most of his time trying to soothe the raging volcano that was Rosalie. Jasper wasn't happy at the news either but the fact Alice was so excited by Bella and knew that the two of them were going to be good friends seemed to sway his feeling as he would do anything to make Alice happy. Even go along with this whole Edward and Bella thing despite his reservations about it.

Isadora on the other hand? She just kept a safe distance from it all as like she had told Edward she was Switzerland. Isadora sat on the fence, looked out both sides and remained impartial. She could the upsides of the situation; Edward no longer being miserable and for once being happy. But there were the downsides of Bella knowing their secret and being human. However that was to put to the side as Alice had informed them all this morning that Edward was going to bring Bella over to the house to meet them all officially. Isadora had to admit she had reservations about that one. Given that Edward was bringing a human girl to a house filled with vampires, some of whom struggled with their thirst which included her. Sitting in the kitchen quietly Isadora continued to eat her food until she heard the sound of Edward's voice coming closer towards the kitchen and moments later Isadora spotted her brother with a desperately trying not to look frightened Bella.

"Oh, hi Bella! I would have come and said hi earlier but I was preoccupied." Isadora said with a wave as Bella and Edward entered the kitchen. Edward looked down at the food on his sister's plate and frowned. Which caused Isadora to put as Edward was looking at her as if she killed someone. "What? I was hungry."

"For a steak? Are you trying to scare Bella?" Edward asked as the two of them ventured closer into the kitchen.

"Well if you had spent more than a hour at home then you would know I've been craving it for a while now so mom went and picked me up some but if somebody I know gave me a heads up then I would have made a salad or a burger." Isadora chuckled before turning to address Bella. "I never intended to scare you Bella, I just really wanted steak."

"It's fine." Bella admitted.

"Alice is right Edward, you don't give Bella nearly enough credit." Isadora stated and Bella began blushing again and Edward just glared at Isadora, who just fingered her necklace and smirked at her brother. _The big bad vampire glare doesn't scare me Cullen._

_Is that so?_

"What are you two talking about it?" Bella asked looking between Edward and Isadora in confusion.

"Edward is still unsuccessfully trying to read my mind." Isadora proudly stated with a wicked grin, as she removed her hand from her necklace. She loved messing with Edward, as she knew that it irritated him to know end that he'd never know what she was thinking. "Stop trying, you'll never be able to Edward, at least not anymore."

Bella turned to Edward and narrowed her eyes. "I thought you said I was the only one whose mind you couldn't read!"

Edward and Isadora laughed at Bella's reaction, they couldn't help it but her reaction was hilarious. "And that's the truth, I should be able to read Isadora's mind but my sneaky little sister enchanted that necklace to stop me from reading her mind. The only time I can read her mind is when she's sick or when she takes that damn necklace off – which is almost never..."

"You're really a witch?" Bella asked Isadora with a hint of uncertainty.

"It's easy enough to believe that I'm a vampire but my sister being a witch is harder to accept?" Edward roared with laughter before noticing the large book beside his sister. "What's with the Grimoire?"

"I wanted to do some light reading, if you must know." Isadora said before turning to Bella. "Have you noticed that since Edward can't intrude on your thoughts he has to know everything about what your doing?"

Bella nodded. "What's a grimoire?"

"It's a book where every witch documents their spells, rituals and recipes or as Emmett likes to call it Isadora's cookbook." Edward explained and from the corner of her eye Isadora saw that Edward was reaching out to touch the grimoire and she snarled at him as his hand got increasingly closer, but it was so high pitched that Bella's ears wouldn't have picked up on it. Isadora was protective of her grimoire as not only did it hold various spells, incantations and recipes but it also had her history and the history of those before her. The grimoire was four hundred and seventy one years old and been in Isadora's procession since she was eleven years old and still human, it was the only thing of her from her old life that she had held on to and as such she was rather protective of it.

"So what did my little big brother tell you about me? Because from the sound of it Edward hasn't said very much." Isadora said moving things along with a rather bright smile on her face.

"Not much really, Edward said you were rather complex creature to explain."

"Well if you'll allow me to I'll explain the being that is in fact me." Isadora smiled sweetly but there was a hint of a smirk and Bella looked at Edward and he simply nodded which gave his sister the sign to carry on. "I was born in a small village in Germany on February 12th 1740 – coincidently less than a hundred years after Carlisle and from birth I was a witch, shortly after I turned sixteen I made the choice to leave home and venture out into the world. I managed to make it to make to Austria where I was attacked by a vampire in 1758."

"You were attacked by a vampire but yet you're a witch…" Bella wearily began.

"Isadora is both a witch and a vampire… She was a born as a witch but turned into a vampire or rather a hybrid and no one's really sure of why or how but Carlisle has a theory about it. He thinks that because Isadora's Wiccan side was more dominant than her human side it was strong enough, that the venom wasn't enough to kill that part of her but there was enough to poison her and leave her some consequences." Edward explained.

"Consequences?" Bella asked.

Isadora rolled her eyes. "Ignore him Bella. Edward finds vampirism to be a terrible burden but it's actually not. I am a vampire but I'm not like the rest of my family. It's rather complicated but unlike Edward and the rest of my family my heart still beats albeit at a much slower rater then humans do. It's why I'm not the same chalky pallor as Edward and why my hands are slightly warmer to the touch. I'm also still able to eat food but I still need blood to survive bur I can cry and sleep too."

"Is that why are you look are so different from the others? Such as your eyes?" Bella asked.

"Yes, my eyes should be amber like Edward's but they are hazel. It's a mix with my eye color from when I was a human, Carlisle thinks that my Wiccan gifts suppress that and other things which is how I can still sleep and eat food but as I am a vampire it becomes tricky…"

Edward smiled at his sister before turning to Bella. "Twice a year Isadora becomes very sick as a result of her Wiccan abilities suppressing some of her vampire ones. Carlisle believes that the venom that went into her body when she was attacked wasn't completely absorbed when she became a vampire. He has reason to believe that there is some of the venom still in her body and every so often the vampire side becomes dominant which is why she becomes sick because her body can't do anything with the venom. It can't absorb it and it can't reject it."

"The first time we met..?" Bella questioned recalling the day in the cafeteria when Isadora came up to them with a note and Edward asked if she wanted him to come with her.

"Yes I was getting the first indications of symptoms I experience so I had to leave. We have no idea when I'll get sick but it's always twice a year for three days."

"What happens?"

"I can't eat, I have headaches, difficulty breathing, dizziness and I get the chills, it's kind of like having the flu but it's a million times worse and then the true pain comes it's like the transformation all over again. Only much more painful, it's a rather unbearable experience that I wouldn't wish on anyone but there's a reason why this happens to me…" Isadora said with a shake of her head.

"So what do you do when you're sick?" Bella began. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Of course not." Isadora replied taking another bite of her steak.

"Isadora has to go on a special diet of morphine and blood, it's the only way we can treat her when she's sick. But with her it's never that easy it's like getting blood out of the stone and then Jasper has to persuade her to drink the blood, as Isadora hates the taste of it."

The second oldest Cullen looked at Edward and Bella who both had similar looks of amusement on their faces. "I don't hate it, it's just that I much prefer to eat normal food but I know that I need to drink blood in order to survive. I just a little nudge and a reminder of that when it's time for me to drink it, that's all…"

"So how did you find Edward and the rest of your family?"

"They found me actually. It was about a few hundred years after I was turned, it's actually better to say that in the summer of 1952 I was in New Hampshire when I became sick. Alice had a vision of me, that's how Carlisle, Jasper and Edward found me, they brought me home and took care of me and they asked me to stay. Well even before they had asked me Alice had a bedroom made up for me and the rest is history, I found the Cullen's and I've been with them since that day–"

"–And she's been a pain in butt ever since." Edward joked interrupting Isadora before she could finish. "Speaking of you Isadora, I hear there's going to be a storm tonight… You wouldn't happen to know anything about it, would you?

Isadora tried to keep her face as neutral as possible if there was anything to do with the weather her family always suspected that she had a hand in it. Which this time she had as Emmett had wanted to play ball and they could only ever play baseball when there was a storm, so Isadora was going to work her magic a little bit later. Not that the people of Forks would even bat an eyelid at a storm in a town that practically rained three hundred days of the yes. But it was better for all parties if she feigned ignorance to the matter. "Is that so? It's the first I've heard about it…"


End file.
